What if
by FreakOutFallOut
Summary: Rapunzel is awaken by the Man in the Moon, and is now a spirit. Sometime later, she meets the winter spirit, Jack Frost. As Pitch returns, he's now after the greatest fear of the guardians. Will Jack and Rapunzel be able to overcome him? And most importantly, why is Pitch so interested in Rapunzel's past? Will love be enough?
1. Who am I?

**Hello! I just really love Jackunzel, I think they make such a cute couple. But I get depressed when I read stories about them that has sad endings… so I made this story that has romance, adventure, fantasy, hurt and comfort. I hope I didn't spoil anything for you guys. Hehe, enjoy!**

**Btw, this is my first ever fanfic! I know it has lots of words, I tried to minimize it, though. But still please give it a shot!**

**(I own nothing!)**

* * *

_Rapunzel _

Rapunzel… Such an odd name… Where have I heard this before? It… seems familiar.

_Wake up_

It's someone's voice.. Odd. Why am I here? Why is everything around me so… cold. So cold and hard. It feels like my body is being squeezed. I can barely breathe. Like I'm in between two hard rocks. I can't open my eyes. Everything is so dark.

_Get up, Rapunzel_

The odd voice called out. Is he talking to me? I felt cold. My entire body was frozen. i couldn't even move. I felt a slight chill run down my spine. The feelings around me, whatever is surrounding me… Its all so cold and hard. I don't like this… someone, anyone… help me.

_Rise._

I felt my surroundings move. As if they were giving way for me to pass through. The heavy cold rocks surrounding me, its like they're being pushed away. I couldn't feel them anymore. I realized I was in the air, flouting. And little by little… I was moving higher and higher towards the sky. But darkness still enveloped my sight. I couldn't open my eyes. I could only feel my surroundings.

As my body rose up to the sky, I could see a bright light straight ahead. Little by little, everything around me became enveloped in pure bright light. I heard the crumble of rocks, I realized I was under the ground. But why?

_Rapunzel_

My eyes shot open after hearing that odd voice, breathing heavily in shock of what just happened. I quickly glanced around at my surroundings. I was surrounded by pure white beautiful snow. It was snowing, beautifully.

The full moon, it was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. But quickly averted my gaze from it. Somehow, the moon was shining oddly it all most blinded me.

I was still flouting in the air though, but as soon as I realized, there was something weighing me down. It was heavy, long. As I quickly turned my head, I gasped as I covered my mouth. I stared surprised at my long golden locks of hair. But somehow, it felt familiar. And like I was used to having abnormally long hair.

As soon as I realized this, I was already on ground. The cold wintry ground sent shivers through my spine. It was a very cold winter night. I closed my eyes, as I breathed in the newly fresh fallen snow.

I stared down amazed on how I looked. A wore a purple dress. It was very comfy, somehow. The rest of my hair was in the hole that I 'came out' from. So I began to tug on it and pull it out.

My hair as I estimated was about 70 feet long. "Wow," I uttered to myself. As I tugged one last time finally pulling the rest of it out. Pulling 70 feet long hair out of that hole really made me tired. I quickly glanced back up to the moon.

Something about me felt wrong. I… can't remember anything. Who am I? why am I here? What happened to me? Why did I rise up from the ground, is this even normal?

All these questions and curiosity suddenly rushed into my head. I felt… scared. Not being able to remember anything. I felt so empty inside. I felt a big hole in my chest. Everything has never felt so wrong. I quickly felt tears forming in my eyes, then suddenly I heard the same odd voice from before.

_Rapunzel. _

"H-huh?!" I stammered. Could it be… that it was the moon I was talking to before? I stared up in the dark night sky, up in the clouds where the moon seems to be talking to me.

_That's your name._

'Rapunzel..?' I thought to myself. "But… who am I?! What am I doing here?" I cried out to the moon, maybe he knows who I am. What my past was like.

_I brought you to life for a reason. _

"What?! What reason?" I asked wanting to know what was happening. I couldn't bear it. Everything was happening so fast. Am I… dead?! Why… what happened. I want to know to know the truth. I clutched my fists and kept my hands close to my heart. I braced myself if any of he's words were going to hurt.

…

No reply.

"Please… I want to know. Why did you revive me?! Please tell me." I asked again, hoping this time he'd hear me.

Nothing. He didn't reply.

I turned away from the moon. I let out a sigh. Everything is happening so fast. My head is starting to hurt…

He won't talk anymore. Maybe I have to know it myself. But… this feeling is killing me. Not knowing who you are. How you died. Is there a reason why I was brought back to life? Maybe… just maybe. There is a reason. I have to find out.

But first, I have to know where I am. The snow is beautiful tonight. Its weird though, I'm not feeling too cold. I do feel the winter cold, but not that much. Maybe that's because I'm dead.

I took a stroll through the winter forest, admiring its beauty. The snowflakes falling under the moonlight was simply beautiful. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

But one thing still stirred in my mind, who am I?

The winter air whistled through the cold forest. I was walking, taking a stroll around the forest. Wondering if maybe I can find a small village or might have an encounter with someone in the forest. Which might most likely may not happen.

It was quiet. It kind of made me feel lonely walking alone like this. The moon was shining beautifully tonight.

Until suddenly I hear something. It sounded like a bird chirping. A bird? Don't birds usually sing at morning? I quickly looked around for the bird. At least the little bird might need some company that is. And I need company at a time like this.

After looking around my surroundings for awhile, I saw a little bird just ahead of me. I quickly ran where it was lying down. The little bird was crying, calling for help. One of its wings were bent, the little guy was in pain.

"Shhh, don't worry. I got you," I said as I carefully cradled the bird into my palms. I patted its head, reassuring him that I wont hurt him. And that I was a friend.

Somehow, I felt something inside me. Like… I needed to sing. It was a strange feeling. But it felt like I just had to. Like if I did, it would make everything better.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and words came out of my mouth as soon as I started singing.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design, _

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

I opened my eyes slowly and looked down my palms. The little bird, chirped happily and flapped its wings. And I realized, its broken wings were fully healed! I gasped amused at what just happened.

"Did… I just do that?" I said, astonished at what just happened. The little bird flew to my shoulder and began rubbing its head against my cheek. I giggled at it, it was so fluffy. It was saying thank you to me.

"I can't believe I just did that! This is amazing!" I exclaimed to myself. I stroked the little bird's head happily. A lot of things were all happening in one night. I wanted to rest for now. But… do spirits get exhausted? I don't feel tired, but I want to get my mind off everything that has happened.

I lay down on the cold icy surface of the winter ground. At least now I have company. The little bird snuggled to me, I held it as I closed my eyes slowly.

But one thing still went through my mind,

_Who am I?_

* * *

**Guys, review please! It would be great help, thank you!**

**By the way, you all must be wondering why Rapunzel _is _a guardian. Not yet, exactly. An immortal or spirit, it will later be revealed if she accepts to be a guardian or not. Well, like Jack, she had a tragic end. And she is special. Somethin' like that.**

******And I also realized that some fanfics about Jackunzel would be like '_What if Rapunzel met Jack instead of Eugene_' type. So I made a fic about them that happened _after _the events of ROTG and Tangled. I loved the movies so much! I just had to do this! Well, I do hope you guys like it. **


	2. Enchanted to meet you

_A few years later_

"Aw yeah!" I cried as I flew through the forest, turning everything around me into pure snow. Who said you can't do your job and have fun at the same time?

Everyone this holiday is expecting a white Christmas. It's a lot of work, but I love my job. Well, I don't really think of it as a job. More like, games and fun time. Especially since I've become a guardian. Its been eighteen years since I've become one.

Having my own believers, being believed in is one of the greatest feelings ever! Protecting the children of the world, and at the same time having some serious fun!

Yep, that's me. Your one and only, Jack Frost. I don't feel so lonely anymore now. Well, I do feel a bit lonely when doing my job away from the villages and cities but a guardian's got to do what a guardian's got to do.

I flew on one of the branches of the largest tree in the forest, and blew a final frost breath to one of a near by tree, having it being covered up in snow.

"Well, that's the last of 'em." I said as I sat on the branch. "Might as well take a rest and admire the snow," I said to myself.

I've been doing this for 318 years already. Its amazing that it never gets old. I love doing what I can to help the world and the children of course.

Christmas is just in a few weeks, I've been really busy. Well, at least the prize of all this hard work are the happy faces of young and old people. Just seeing them all happy relieves me. I smiled to myself.

Just before I could relax a bit, I hear a voice of someone singing.

I quickly looked around, a wanted to make an encounter with someone at this vast woods. And plus, who would be in these woods taking a stroll? There's got to be a reason. Maybe its one of my believers? It would be great to meet her.

Her voice was cool and soothing. "Ah, " I said as I saw someone skipping about in the middle of the woods. I flew close by to one of the trees near her. She was being accompanied by… animals? Lot's of 'em.

Deer's, birds, squirrel. They were happily dancing with her. They were like having a parade or something. I raised an eyebrow. That's just so… weird. This isn't normal.

I curiously wanted to know about her. She wore a purple dress, had blonde hair… wait… abnormally long blonde hair that it. My eyes widened as I saw her hair. Its so long. How much time did grow all of that?!

That's it, I'm seriously into knowing more about her. As I curiously examined more about her, I actually noticed that she was kind of cute. _Pretty _actually. She had big green eyes and kissable pink lips. She had rosy cheeks.

I chuckled to myself. I've never been interested in any girl. Heh, after 318 years of my life, never has any girl caught my attention. But I have to say, she's the first.

Is this weird? Am I stalking her? Well, it's for a good reason though. To know why a girl with abnormally long hair dancing around with animals is in the middle of nowhere. Well, that's a good reason, is it?

I tried to get a closer look, jumping from down the tree and moving behind trees as I listened to her song.

She stopped by a boulder the have walked up to, and sat. She continued singing to the animals, and they listened very closely.

She had… such a beautiful voice. It was so soothing. I closed my eyes to listen to it better. I didn't actually notice that I was smiling like an idiot while I listened to her.

While listening, I moved my head to rest on my staff. Its so nice to listen to her… and little by little I was being less aware of what was around me. I didn't care about anything right now, just her voice. Her song.

And a few more seconds, I was putting all of my weight on my staff. Still dreamingly listened to her voice. Seems like I haven't noticed that I've been tipping my self over too much.

"Woo-aaah!" I yelled as I slipped and fell flat on my face. My fall made a loud '_thud' _ sound. I'm pretty sure she's noticed me now.

She quickly turned her head to where I was lying, the animals she was with were pretty startled and ran off. I felt her walk closer to me, curiously.

"W-Who are you?! Why have you been spying over me?" she asked me.

"Ow… not my nose…" I whimpered in pain as I rubbed my head and made sure the bridge of my nose was still in one piece. I looked up into her emerald green eyes.

"Um… are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Uhh, yeah. Sorry that I startled you. I-I was listening to you sing. Sorry about that," I explained myself to her rubbing the back of my head. I've never been in such an awkward situation before…

She held her hand out to help me up. I took the offer. Her hands were so… warm and soft. She pulled me up, I brushed my jacket that was covered in snow. "Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Wait... you can see me?" I asked wide eyed as I stared at her. "Well, duh. Of course I can," she said bluntly and crossed her arms.

"You still haven't explained yourself clearly, though. Who are you? And what are you doing in the middle of the forest?"

"That's what I'm supposed to be asking you!" I said out as response. Eyes wide. A damsel all alone in the forest taking a hike with all those forest animals! Weird.

"Well, I suppose that is weird…" her voice trailed off. "Its kind of hard to explain but… My name is Rapunzel." She smiled to me.

"Jack Frost," I said.

Her jaw dropped and eyes wide open. Maybe she's hasn't heard of me? I raised an eyebrow as I tried to read her emotions. I leaned a little closer to her but suddenly she let out a squeal of delight. Now _that _almost made me deaf.

Her eyes widened and she let out a short gasp. Her eyes filled with excitement, maybe she's another one of my fan girls? She is cute though.

"_Thee _Jack Frost?! T-the one that turns things to snow?! You made all of this?" she asked me as she leaned closer and examined me more.

"Uh, yeah. That's me. One and only," I said.

She started circling around me, examining every bit of my body. Touching my chest to my shoulders and down to my knees.

"H-hey!" I stammered. I've never let anyone just touch me almost everywhere!

"Hmm, if you really are Jack Frost…" she looked at me directly in the eyes. "Prove it."

"Alright," I gave her a half smile.

I looked around a bit and saw a tree who wasn't covered in snow. I blew to its direction a cold breath, and it was instantly covered in solid ice.

She gasped again. "It really is you!" she jumped up and down. She threw her arms around my neck and began nuzzling her face into my chest.

I felt my cheeks flush red. I stammered a bit more. She had a pretty strong grip around my neck. But the way she hugged me… she was so… warm. And nice. The smelled nice. Now I'm _really _sounding like a stalker.

I quickly pulled a way from her. "H-hey! N-now that I've introduced myself, do you mind explaining why you're out here in the woods?" I tried to change the topic. I rubbed the back of my head. And turned my head away from her so that she won't notice the blush on my face.

"Oh! Sorry about that… well. To tell the truth… I don't know either…" her voice trailed off. She looked down to the ground. She was upset. Is she lost? Might as well help her out of this place.

"Are you alright? Are you lost? Don't worry, I can help you out," I smiled to her.

She looked up to me with puppy dog eyes. Okay, that look definitely melted my heart.

"Jack… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You're a… spirit right?" she asked innocently. Why? Why did she ask such a question at a time like this?

"Yeah, kind of. More of like an immortal, or something."

"Like you… I'm actually… a spirit. Or... immortal, as you say it." What? She is? No wonder I feel a different feeling when we touch…

"What?! You are? How come?" I asked surprised. Could it be? Another spirit like me? Have I found another one like me? Waking up, not knowing who you are, all alone in this world?

Was it the Man in the Moon who brought her to life? He doesn't really do this to just anyone. Unless… she could be chosen as another guardian? There must be something special about her.

"Do you… remember anything about your past? Who you are? Anything?"

She looked away from me. "Nothing… I don't remember anything," she sniffed. "All I know is that my name is Rapunzel… that's what the moon told me," I knew it!

Poor girl. I know exactly that kind of feeling. The Man in the Moon can be a real bully.

"Hey don't worry! You've got me now," reassuring her.

"Cheer up, Punz! Don't frown on such a pretty face now!" I laughed out. She smiled.

"Well… do you mind showing me how this ice thing works?"

"Sure," I smiled. I took amount of snow into my palms and shaped it into a snowball. I blew on it and it quickly froze. I threw it upwards into the sky. As soon as it reached into the sky, it popped like fireworks. After so, the entire place was snowing lightly with beautiful snowflakes.

Rapunzel, eyes wide was obviously astonished. She caught one of the snowflakes and watched it dance around her palm.

"Amazing," she said breathlessly. "Cool, huh?" I gave her another one of my smiles. She nodded in approval.

We just stood there. Watching the snow fall from the skies. It was nice to watch this sight with someone. I felt… safe around her.

I like this feeling.

Enchanting.

* * *

**To tell the truth, I have no idea what Christmas song would fit in this chapter. If you guys have a suggestion, please pm me or something! It would be great help! Thankyou~ **

**Oh, and you must be thinking why they ended up meeting like this. Well, after 18 years with the fight with Pitch, Jack has lots of believers now. Yeah, I didn't focus much on how they met. This is not the best way they met. But! It's because I focused a_lot _more on the climax of the story. Hope you guys like it. :D**

**Guys, pretty pleaaasseee! Please review this chapter, even if the other ones are out now. I want to know what you guys think of on how Jack and Punz met! *puppy dog pout* Thank you~**


	3. Traveling spirits

I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. I ran as fast as I could and as far away my feet could carry me. I held my purple dress up so I could run faster as I could.

I didn't dare look back. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. Sweat was running down from my forehead.

I ducked as I passed through low tree branches covered in snow. I tried my best not to slip on the icy cold winter floor.

I braided my hair before everything happened, thankfully. It with be really annoying tugging on my hair in a time like this if it was loose.

I saw a large boulder up ahead, I ran to it to take cover. I was on my knees, my eyes searched the area, is he still after me? As I turned my head before I could rest a bit…

"Tag! You're it!" he laughed as he pointed to my nose. He was upside down, flying.

"Hah! I win again!" he cheered for himself. He got to his feet and began dancing around waving his stick all over.

"Jack! No fair! I said no flying!" I said as I put my hands to my hips.

"Come on now! That'll get rid of the fun!" he smiled over to me, sweetly. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Its been two months since I found him flat on his face. Jack's a sweet guy. He always kept me company. We travel together now, and I don't feel so lonely anymore. I found a great friend I can trust in no matter what.

Well, that is at least. He tries to flirt with me every chance he gets. He is cute. Ever since I've met him, the big empty hole in my chest has been healed, somehow. He… completes me.

We agreed to be traveling partners ever since we've met. Sometimes we travel by foot and at times by the wind. He carries me though, which doesn't seem to bother him. That's good.

We walked together in the winter forest, still playing and shoving at each other. Its tons of fun to be with Jack all the time. Our laughs filled and echoed through the forest.

"Hey! We're here," I stopped shoving at him and glanced over to the small city.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Hop on!" he said as the wind blew us to the city. He always catches me by surprise.

We landed onto the city's plaza. The kids were having fun playing snowballs. As soon as Jack was about to throw a snowball at the kids for them to notice him, I growled at him.

"Jaaaack! We're not supposed to play until I finish my job remember? You can play later as soon as I finish," I reminded him.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I just got excited, ya' know? Heh, well we better get started cause' the sooner we finish the better right?" he smiled. I just nodded in agreement.

We walked through one of the alleys, we searched for the tallest tower in the city. As we walked, I overheard some kids talking.

"Johnny, Johnny! Wanna come play with us around the plaza?" a little blond kid with pigtails chirped at her friend. The kid she called Johnny seemed to be pretty problematic. They sat down at the steps of a bakery.

"No, I can't. I have to think of the perfect science fair project this year!" Johhny sighed. He had unkept brown hair and eyes.

"This year, I really, really, really, want to win!" Johnny seemed really down. "But I can't find the perfect science project. Maybe I should just give up…"

When I heard him say these words, I stopped on my tracks. I smiled to myself, as I walked over to where little Johnny was sitting.

I put my hand over his head, and the palm of my hand began to glow. And I said magical words inside my head. _May the magic of creativity and wonders be with you…_

Suddenly, little Johnny shot up and smiled widely. "I got it!"

His friend just watched him in disbelief, a minute ago he was just so depressed, and now he's jumping in joy?

"Come on, Anna! We have to get back to the drawing board!" Johnny grabbed his friend's hand and disappeared into the alley. It was nice seeing children smile like that.

For the first time, I wondered to myself. _What does it feel like to be believed in?_

Before I got lost in my thoughts, Jack snapped me out of it. "Punz, what's up?"

"Oh, sorry! Nothing!" I waved my hands around my face. He just raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Come on," he turned back to the alley. I guess he didn't notice me and Johnny, huh? I followed Jack behind shortly. Jack found me a good tower to scale.

I climbed up one of the city's tallest tower. I sat on top and admired the beautiful sunset.

"Punz, are you ready?" he snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"O-oh! Yeah. Let's get this on with." I said as I unbraided my hair. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design, _

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

As I sang the magical words, my hair floating all over town, healing everyone's sickness. Touching the sickness of the people through out town. My hair glowed beautifully under the sunset.

I also noticed whenever I do my job, Jack watches me so closely. He never takes his eyes off of me when I sing. And I swear, I blush madly every time he does that!

I can heal any kind of sickness. But, it takes time to fully heal everyone. Because if they healed too quickly, it would be suspicious. But because of my song, I can reassure that everything will be fine.

As my song ended, I slowly opened my eyes to see Jack staring at me with his ever so blue eyes. I blushed even more and turned away from him.

"Oh! S-sorry 'bout that…" he finally got to his senses. He also turned away from me, as red as a tomato.

"Another good job, Punzie!" he smiled as he turned his head back to me again. I just smiled.

"Say, ready for some snowballs and fun time now?" I asked him enthusiastically.

"All riiight! Let's go, Punz!" he cheered happily. He held my wrist and went flying down to the city's plaza.

But as soon as we got there, there was no one in sight. The alleys were dark.

"Where did everybody go?" he asked looking around the place.

"Well, it is getting dark now. Maybe they all went home?"

"I think I've been in a situation like this before…" he held up his stick and went on defend mode. It was kind of creepy… this isn't normal.

I also looked around, I felt like someone was out there, watching us. I saw a big shadow behind Jack.

"Jack! Look out!" as soon as I yelled the words out to him, everything went black.

I passed out.

* * *

**So, I thought the part where hair was flying around was freaky and stuff. But the way it looks like is when in the movie Tangled where Eugene was dying and Rapunzel tried to save him. That's how the hair flying thing around works, so it won't be so freaky. Hehe, just try to imagine it like that. By the way, the kid named Johnny, i completely made it up. Haha, but he's somehow related to Jamie. Will update again very soon!**


	4. Reunited

**Hey guys! I've added and edited some stuff from chapter three because it's kind of a big thing in the plot. Hope you guys have time to turn back and read it again, hehe.**

* * *

_Jack_

Ughhh… my head hurts. I opened my eyes to see a very concerned Rapunzel looking at me with her big round eyes. My vision was still blurry.

"Punzie?" I asked just to be sure.

"Jack! You're alright!" she squealed as she hugged me. My head was resting on her lap. It came to my senses that a little dwarf was sitting beside her. And two yetis were watching near by. Oh no. Not this place again.

"Is this… North Pole?" I asked, looking around. It looked a lot like North's office.

"Yeah, one of his yetis hit you in the head with a French bread, and they shoved both of us inside a bag. And then threw us into a magic portal, and ended up here," she smiled down at me. "You've been unconscious for an hour now. I'm glad you're awake."

Seriously? Of all the weapons, it had to be a French bread? Great.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," I said as I sat up rubbing my head. "You okay?"

"Mm-hm. The yetis weren't too hard on me, well, except for the shoving in the bag part."

Before I could speak about North treating Rapunzel like that, the door opened.

"Jack! Long time no see! Been doing well with your girlfriend I suppose?" North said with a wink as he walked right through the door. Wait…

"G-girlfriend?!" I stammered as I felt my cheeks flushed pink. Rapunzel just looked away, hiding the slight blush in her face too.

"Aw, come one now. Don't be so shy! You don't just walk around with a girl now, you know?" he smiled at us. "And don't you be slacking off your job just because you have a girlfriend now, Jack."

"N-no! We just travel together, that is. She's a spirit too, you know!" I reasoned with him. Well, it is true. I can't just let a damsel walk around alone you know? Especially because she's just like me. Alone and not knowing who you are… I just wanted to be a friend and keep her company.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about how my yetis treated the both of you earlier," he turned to one of his yetis and glared at it. "I specifically told them to treat you and your girlfriend nicely, but it seems like they only like it the hard way."

"We are not in a relationship!" we both cried out in unison. North just laughed at us.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the chitchat. Come on out, the other guardians are waiting for you," he said.

As I got up, Rapunzel was following behind us. She was playing with the elves. Nothing changed in North's workshop, same yetis and elves. I wonder what the children would think if they knew that the yetis were the ones making the toys?

I watched the yetis do their work as we walked through North's workshop. As I turned my head, a certain someone greeted me with a hug.

"Jack! I missed you! And your white teeth!" Toothiana threw her arms around me. I could feel Rapunzel's eyes glaring at me. I turned my head to her, yep. She's definitely angry. Or is she… jealous? Heh, that's pretty cute.

I quickly pulled away from Tooth. "Hey! Nice seeing you again too, Tooth!" I just smiled.

She noticed Punzie, and flew to her side. "Hi! You must be Jack's girlfriend! I'm the Tooth fairy, nice to meet you," she reached out her hand for a handshake. Cheerful and bubbly as ever. At least she's being friendly.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel. And I am _not_ Jack's girlfriend," she shook Tooth's hand. Ouch. That kind of stung me.

"Wait… you're Rapunzel?! As in the one in the storybooks?" Tooth exclaimed. What? What storybooks? Never heard of that before…

"Huh? What do you mean? I… I don't really know. Maybe you got the wrong girl," Rapunzel just raised her eyebrow.

"But… your hair. It's so long! You just might be the spirit of…" just before she could finish, North shoved Bunnymund into the scene.

"Say now Jack, didn't you miss this big ol' fluffy rabbit?" he asked as he patted the back of the kangaroo. Well, its good to see all the guardians together again.

"Ey' mate. Haven't seen you since the last 18 years," Bunnymund walked up to me.

"Yeah, been too busy with my job lately," Bunnymund gave me a shove in the shoulder.

I glanced over and saw Sandy making sand unicorns. "Sandy!" I waved to him.

He walked up to me and shook my hand. "It's nice to see you again, Sandy!"

He nodded his head in agreement. He noticed Rapunzel standing behind me. He walked over to her and kissed her hand. Wow, what a gentleman.

"Nice to meet you too!" she greeted.

"Heh, just like old times," I laughed out. It's great to see all the guardians together again. Much like a reunion. "Say, why did you call us again? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I called you all here today because The Man in the Moon has chosen a new guardian!" North exclaimed. Really? Who? We all looked at each other, wondering who it was.

"Oh, come now! Isn't it obvious? Its her! Rapunzel," he pointed over to Rapunzel with a smile. Rapunzel, shocked, pointed a finger to herself. "ME?!" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes! Isn't this great! You and your boyfriend, both guardians. Protecting the children of the world from chaos!" North went in between us and put both hands on our shoulders and brought us closer. We looked at each other for a second, and quickly looked away. Well, this is awkward.

"For the last time, we are not a couple!" I exclaimed. When will I ever make myself clear around here?!

"Yet," Bunnymund gave us a grin. I just sighed.

"No… I can't be a guardian! I don't want to be one!" Rapunzel burst out. "I can't be a guardian yet… I don't even know who I am. I… I want to know who I was when I was still alive. Please, I want to know," she said as she held her hands close to her heart.

I just felt sorry for her.

"Don't worry, Rapunzel. To be a guardian, you just have to find your center," North pointed at her heart. "And when you do… you will come to understand everything and Manny's intentions."

"Well, there is a way," Toothiana smiled at her. "I am the guardian of memories, when you were alive, your tooth has probably the lost memories you can regain."

"R-really?! This is great!" she squealed in excitement. I was glad for her, knowing that she'd finally uncover her past.

"I'm glad, Punzie," I smiled at her.

"D'aw, they have their own nicknames!" North exclaimed.

"Looks like they're a couple to me," Bunnymund added. I just rolled my eyes. It would be useless explaining.

"Anyway, there's more than just good news. There's a bad one too," North looked serious this time. We all turned to listen.

"Pitch is back."

* * *

**Woot woot. New chapter up! I hope you enjoyed. Will update again very soon! **

**So, some of you have been asking, will Rapunzel be the spirit of spring? In this story, no. It's because, if Rapunzel was the spirit of spring and Jack was the spirit of winter, that would mean they wouldn't be together in the end of the story. Well, something like that.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of making a ROTBTD fanfic! Please review or pm me if you guys think that this is a good idea. It would be great help. Thank you! **


	5. Past lives and Future enemies

"How could this happen?! This… can't be," I couldn't believe it. Our mortal enemy, back again to get revenge. "Wasn't he eaten by his own fear?"

"Yes… that was what we thought. I don't know the whole story, all I know is that he's back to bring chaos," North sighed.

"W-who's Pitch?" Rapunzel asked pretty confused.

"Oh, I the one I was telling you about last week. The one we fought off and saved the world," I explained.

"Also known as the Boogeyman," Bunnymund glanced over to her.

"O-oh…" her voice trailed off.

"At least we have many people all over the world believing in us!" Tooth tried to cheer us up.

"No… its not the children's fear he's after…" North's voice trailed off. We all stared at him, waiting to speak up again. "He's after _our _fear."

"What? Our fear? The guardians?" Bunnymund asked confused.

"Not only our fear... most notably, our past lives," he sighed again. We were all shocked. He's… after our past? How?

"How do you know all about this?" Bunnymund asked again.

"He came visited this place just last night. He seems pretty confident about this plan of his. He didn't explain much but… I think he's after Toothiana's place again."

"We have to secure the place! Come on, he might just be on his way over there!" I exclaimed.

"The boy's right, times a wastin'," Bunnymund backed me up. I glanced at Punzie, she seems pretty shocked about the things that were happening.

"To the sleigh!" North exclaimed.

"Not again…" Bunnymund groaned.

As we passed through the magic portal, we saw Tooth's palace from a distance. Punzie was really happy to have ridden the sleigh. She keeps peeking outside of it with a huge grin on her face.

I just smiled at her. As soon as we reached to the palace, Tooth immediately flew over to her stacks of teeth. She searched for our set of teeth.

"This place seems perfectly fine. I guess nobody's been 'round here…" Bunnymund said but was soon interrupted by Tooth.

"No… you're wrong. North is right. Pitch… he's after our pasts," she said as she flew down to where we were. "All of our teeth boxes are gone. And what's weird is… only us, the guardians boxes are missing. All the others are left untouched."

"Even Rapunzel's set of teeth are gone too."

"What? T-that can't be… the only thing that I can show me my past…" her eyes were filled with sadness. It was heart breaking to watch her like this. I couldn't stand it.

"Don't worry Punz, we'll find it," I reassured her and gave her a faint smile.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the guardians that saved the world 18 years ago," that voice… it can't be. Pitch.

He was standing on one of the tooth factories. He looked the same we left him. We all stood on guard, if ever he tries any of his dirty tricks.

"Long time no see, guardians," he gave us one of his evil smiles.

"What do you want Pitch?! You know you don't stand a chance, especially when all the kids in the whole world are on our side," North warned him.

"Haven't I explained myself to you enough last night? I came back to get revenge," he laughed. I hate that laugh.

"You don't scare us! We're not afraid of anythin'!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

Pitch raised and eyebrow, and stared at Rapunzel. "Well! If it isn't the new guardian! Rapunzel, is it?"

"Yes, and neither am I afraid of you!" Punzie clenched her fists.

"Hm. Actually, to explain further, I'm mostly after… that blondie's past," he pointed at her. W-what? After Punzie? Why? "Because sometimes… its about the people you least expect it to be."

We all glanced over to her. "Liar! Rapunzel will never betray us!" I roared at him.

He chuckled again. "Did I say something about betrayal? Its more of… fear in your hearts. Haunted by your past lives, and regretting things you shouldn't have done," he looked over to Rapunzel again. Why is he so interested in her past life?

He waved a tooth box, and not just any box, Rapunzel's tooth box when she was mortal.

"Well, I'm saying too much now am I? See you all, in your nightmares," he laughed again and vanished in front of us. "Wait, you!" I yelled at him as I flew up to follow him. But when I reached the top, he was gone. I sighed. Lost him again.

I flew back to the group, seeing that they were reassuring that Punzie was doing okay.

"I'm fine, really," she reassured them "Its just that it bothers me why he's so interested in my past."

"Well, the Man in the Moon doesn't just choose anyone to be a guardian. He must've seen something special in you, Rapunzel, that's why you're here with us now," North patted her head.

"Yeah, but I don't hear much 'bout ye. What exactly do you do?" the big kangaroo asked.

"I can heal any kind of injuries or wounds. And somehow I'm able to give children creative and imaginative minds, which is part of childhood."

"Wow, really? How?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Its easier of I could demonstrate…"

"Ohh~ I want to see how she does it. How about we fly off to a near by village and see how it works!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Great!" I smiled. Sandy nodded in approval.

* * *

North's sleigh landed near by a small village. We all got out the sleigh, and headed towards the village.

As we walked down the path, Bunny kept complaining to North.

"You really should put in some seatbelts, mate!" North just laughed at him.

It was in the middle of the night, so we could expect that no one would be around.

"So… how does this healing thing work again? And why do we all have to come see this?" Bunnymund walked beside me and Rapunzel.

"So that we could know what is Pitch's intentions. And why he finds Rapunzel his target. If we see how her power works, we might get an idea why," North answered.

"Hm, you're right. I hate to ask this but… where is the blondie?" Bunnymund asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I swear she was right behind us!" North exclaimed.

"Hey," I tried to get their attention. I pointed upwards to the tallest house in the village. It had a pointy roof, perfect place for Punzie to sing. She held on to the pointy end of the roof, the wind blew her 70 foot long hair to the back of her head.

"What exactly is she doing up there?" Bunnymund asked. Tooth and Sandy just raised an eyebrow.

"Just watch," I said. I looked up to her. She took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

As she sang the words, her hair began to glow under the moonlight. The rest of the guardians were all in shock. Her hair spread through out the village, touching all who had sickness. Tooth excitedly flew around town to admire her hair from above.

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

Her hair glowed like Sandy's magic sand. It was beautiful. The whole town lit up in pure beauty. Bunnymund just stood there, staring at her locks of hair.

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design, _

_Save what has been lost,_

Sandy was stroking a lock of her hair. Everyone else was speechless, they stared at pure satisfaction of what was happening. Rapunzel was truly special.

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

As her song ended, her hair went back to place. Everyone was speechless. Well, when I first saw that too, it was kind of freaky. In a good way, though. I chuckled at the others. They had the weirdest expressions, ever.

Punzie climbed down from the house, and headed to us.

"Well…?" Punzie smiled. "Don't worry, it freaked me out too first time I did it."

"Rapunzel… you truly are special," North hugged her and shortly let go of her.

"That was beautiful!" Tooth exclaimed. "So, you're able to heal anybody with wounds and sicknesses?"

"Yeah, kind of. And keep children going with their imaginative minds."

"You think that's what Pitch is after her? Her hair?" Bunnymund asked as he took a lock of her hair and began to stroke it.

"Didn't Pitch say something about her past?" I asked.

"Yes! That must be the answer, her past!" North raised his arms.

"But unfortunately we can't know anything about her past, Pitch has the case? Remember?" Bunnymund raised an eyebrow.

"Actually… I think we can know something about her past," Tooth crossed her arms. We all turned and looked at her.

"But… I don't think this is the place where we should be talking about this," Tooth reasoned.

"She's right, let's get back to the sleigh and head for North Pole," North agreed.

As we headed for the sleigh, Bunnymund groaned.

"Can we please use my underground holes next time?"

* * *

We all took a seat in North's workshop. I sat on the couch, next to Jack and Bunnymund. The little elf that kept me company earlier when Jack was unconscious jumped to my lap. I patted its head.

"Are you thinking of keeping that thing as a pet?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Well, if North allows me to, then I will!" I chirped at Jack. He just chuckled at my comment.

"Ey' where's Tooth?" Bunnymund asked.

"She said she was going to get something," North replied.

"You think she'll be okay?"

"Of course she is! Her she comes right now," North pointed to the window. Tooth flew right through it, and headed for where we were all settled.

"I found it!" Tooth chirped. She held a dusty storybook in her hands.

"What exactly have you found?" Bunnymund asked, eyeing the book.

"The one I was telling you guys about," she opened the book and began to search the pages.

"So, how is this going to help us know more about blondie's past?"

"Okay, listen to this story…" she raised the book in one of the pages covers, my eyes grew as I saw a picture of me, with my name printed on it. I glancing outside a tower in the picture. "It's the story… about Rapunzel."

They all turned to look at me. I was shocked myself too. Why? Why would anyone make my story into a children's book? Curiosity filled my mind.

"I just thought that there might be some connection, especially if we get to know more about this storybook. We might just get an idea," Tooth explained. We nodded in agreement.

"Okay, here it goes," Tooth began to read the book.

_Once upon a time, after receiving the healing powers from a magical flower, the baby Princess Rapunzel is kidnapped from the palace in the middle of the night by a witch. Granted with magical powers, she could heal any sickness._

_The king and the queen honor their missing daughter by releasing floating lanterns on the night of her birthday each year in hopes that one day, their lost princess will return._

So… I had this healing powers even before in my past life? I listened closely.

_As a teen, never has she stepped out of the tower. Rapunzel has grown to be a beautiful princess, never knowing the truth. Until one day, a bandit scales her tower and she takes captive of him. He promises to take her to the lantern festival because it has been Rapunzel's dream to see the outside world._

_As their adventures take place, their bond becomes strong. And eventually, during the lanterns festival, the two fall in love._

Jack looks at me, I feel the way he stared at me. In love, huh? In my past… I fell in love. I looked at Jack with a faint smile, reassuring that everything was fine. He smiled back, and continued to listen to the story.

_When Rapunzel sneaked back to the tower, her witch mother confronts her. She finds out she was the princess of the near-by castle. Her witch mother had no other way to keep her, but to lock her up, forever._

_When the bandit returns, he sees a Rapunzel in pain, and rushes to save her. Unfortunately he is stabbed by the witch mother. As Rapunzel rushes to his aid, he cuts off her magical hair. And the witch mother dies because of the lose of power._

_He is healed by a drop of tear from Rapunzel's eyes. It healed him because their love was strong. They go back to the castle, and Rapunzel is reunited with her family. And they lived happily ever after._

Tooth closes the book, and looks up to us. I… could it be true? Could this storybook… be actually telling my story when I was still alive?

"I think… this story is true. I lived thousands of years already, and I know this story is not fiction," Tooth looked at us. "This is… your life story, Rapunzel. This was you… when you were still alive."

She handed me a picture, I took it and stared. It was me. But my hair was cut short, I was originally a brunette. The picture was painted, and the paper was old and used. In the picture, beside me was the bandit from the story.

"Blondie, you all right?" Bunny asked. I nodded, I just couldn't take it all in. I can't remember anything. This is so frustrating.

I handed the paper back and looked away. Jack put his hands on my shoulders.

"Its okay, Punzie," he reassured me. I took his hand, and asked.

'If… this is how my past life was… how? Why did I die?" I asked, I gripped at his cold hands.

"I'm sorry, but the book doesn't say anything else," Tooth scanned the pages. I sighed.

"I think I'll… go out for a walk," I stood up as I sighed. "Excuse me."

I looked back to them before heading out to the door, "Thank you."

* * *

I searched the forest for Rapunzel, but I couldn't find her. I flew from tree to tree, turning everything I touch to ice. I flew higher, to get a better view of the place. She couldn't have gotten far.

The night was silent, no sounds. As I turned, the Moon was shining bright tonight. I wonder why he keeps torturing spirits like us like this. I know Rapunzel is dying to know why she passed away, but I can't help it. I turned away from the moon as I sighed. Even if I talk to him, no use. He won't talk.

Suddenly, I heard someone sobbing. Crying, it was Rapunzel. I scanned the place, and saw her sitting in the middle of the forest. She rested on a rock, her hands were on her face.

I quietly flew down to where she was.

"Hey," I greeted.

She looked up to me and turned away. She wiped the trail of tears on her cheeks.

"Hey," she replied. I can't just stand here. It was heart breaking to watch her like this. I held her wrist as she turned to face me.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she gave me a faint smile.

"No, you're not okay," I looked her straight in the eye. She stopped sobbing. "I know how it feels to be alone… not knowing who you are. Why… why you're still living in this world after you everything you've been through. It hurts… I know."

"But… I can assure you. The Man in the Moon... he knows you're _special._" I gave her a faint smile. I reached out and held her hand. I leaned in closely, she was watching me. She blinked and smiled back. Her eyes softened and suddenly threw her hands around my neck and hugged me tightly. My eyes grew wide in surprise.

I could feel her heart beating fast against my chest. I've... never felt like this before. My heart was pounding wildly as her grip around my neck tightened. I tried to keep my cool. I stroked her golden locks and smiled to myself. I closed my eyes as I muttered the words against her ear.

"Please… don't cry anymore."

"I will, Jack. Thank you," I could feel her smiling. I let go of her, we stared at each other a little longer, both smiling. As soon as I got to back to my senses, I panicked and looked away quickly.

"U-uhh…" I felt my cheeks flush red. "Well! Looks like you're okay now, I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too," She giggled and shoved me. "Hey!"

"You don't have to act so shy!" she laughed out. I fell flat on my face.

"Yeah, okay I won't," I got up as I brushed my jacket. She threw her hands around my arm and smiled up to me.

"We better get going, they might be looking for us."

"Mm-hm," I smiled as we walked down the forest path.

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to all the reviews and all my followers. I hope you guys will review this chapter for me, it would be great help! BTW, if you guys don't mind, please review my chapter 2 of this story. Even if the other chapters are out. I want to know what you guys thought of how Jack and Punz met. Thank you!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I suck at doing the summary and story of Rapunzel's past from Tangled. Sorry about that! There hasn't been much lovey-dovey parts, so I will add some in later chapters. It happens mostly during the fight with Pitch. Anyway, since the events of this story happened 18 years after ROTG, guess how old Jamie is already? What is he doing now? Will reveal it in future chapters! :)**

**Will update again very soon!**


	6. Keep safe

As we entered North's workshop, everyone else was gathered around in a circle.

"Hey! I got Rapunzel back," I waved at them. "What's up?"

"We were just planning on how to overcome Pitch and his nightmares. And at the same time, know why he's after Rapunzel," North said as he scratched his chin.

"We're waiting for Tooth to come back, she said something about a map. Don't know what she meant, though," Bunnymund replied.

"So, what exactly is the plan?" I asked as I sat at the couch with Rapunzel.

Before North could reply, Tooth flew through the workshop's window.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

"What exactly did you get?" Bunnymund replied.

"A map to where Rapunzel's past life used to live!" she opened the map. It was really dusty.

"A castle?"

"Yes, she was a princess you know."

"Wow," I glanced at Rapunzel.

"I figured that if we went to where she used to live, we might find out more about her past life. And might have a clue why Pitch is so interested in it!"

"Good work, Tooth!" North praised her.

"What are we waiting for? We should get there as soon as possible!" I grabbed my staff as I got up.

"Wait, I haven't explained my plan yet," North settled me down. Well, yeah. I did get pretty excited. Knowing that Rapunzel was a princess, and what was she like when she was still alive?

"Okay, so this is how it goes," North cleared his throat. "Tooth and Bunnymund will get some more information about Rapunzel's past. Since Toothiana seems to know where to gather all this information, Bunny, you'll help her."

"What?" Bunnymund raised an eyebrow. "All I have to do is search about blondie's past? That's it? Nothin' about Pitch?"

"No, you will have to help Tooth. Since she needs all the help she needs."

Bunnymund sighed and turned to Tooth. "Where do you get all these information?"

"Library. But I'm glad I finally have help!" she replied.

"Yeah. Glad I could help," he sighed again. Rapunzel giggled at him.

"Okay, moving on. Jack, you and Rapunzel check out that castle. Gather as much information as you can," North turned to me. "And make sure you take care of Rapunzel, okay?"

"No worries. We got this," I chuckled as I turned to Rapunzel. "Right, Punz?"

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Now, me and Sandy will try to get information about Pitch's whereabouts. If anything happens, fight and survive. Try to contact others by using your powers. Make signals, got it?" we nodded in agreement.

"Now, if you've gathered enough information, get back to my workshop as soon as possible. Are we clear?" North raised his voice. "Good, now, move it people! Time is ticking."

We all got up and went to our partners. I held Rapunzel's hand, and reassured her everything was going to be okay. I glanced over to the others.

Bunnymund opened the floors and was about to jump, but Tooth stopped him.

"I'm not really good with those holes…" her voice trailed off. Bunnymund groaned and grabbed her wrists.

"Come on!" he jumped and pulled Tooth with him.

I looked over to where North was readying his sleigh. Sandy was handing him items that they might need. Like his swords and machetes. Weird old man. I then turned my head to Rapunzel.

"Well, looks like everyone is working hard," I said. "You ready?" I asked as I held on to my staff. Rapunzel grabbed the map Tooth handed her earlier.

"Ready as ever!" she chirped. "Then hop on!" I held my staff like a broom, so that both of us could ride on it.

She sat behind me and put her hands around my waists. I smiled to myself.

"Wind, take us away!" I yelled as the wind carried us away from North's workshop.

We flew past the mountains and the large trees of the forest. I loved the feeling of the cool air through my hair and cheeks.

"Hold on tight," I told her as I instructed my staff to dive low. We past through low branches and boulders, we even almost got hit by one. That was close.

It came to my senses that Rapunzel was holding onto my jacket tightly. She dug her face in the back of my jack. Maybe I scared her… I smiled to myself as I slowed down a bit.

She slowly lifted her head, I was watching her do so. I smirked at her, and instructed my staff to fly higher towards the sky. She gasped as she held tighter onto my jacket.

As soon as we reached the sky, we were above the clouds. I laughed at her and patted her head. She growled at me as she let go of my jacket.

She put her hands to her mouth and gasped in pure amusement as she saw the beautiful sight of the winter night.

"It's… beautiful," she smiled.

"It sure is," I smiled.

We watched the scenery for a few more moments. I like it when we watch together like this. This feeling I get when we're together like this… it never goes away.

* * *

"We're here," Jack said as we landed in the middle of the forest.

I raised an eyebrow. "Here?" I asked as I jumped down from his staff. I looked around, there was nothing but trees that surrounded us. It was early in the morning when we got here, it was a long trip.

I stretched and smiled as I turned to the sun. I spread my arms and closed my eyes to accept the sun's warmth. I like it better when the sun is up, I feel energy flow through my body when its rays hits me.

I looked back to Jack, "Are you sure we're not lost?"

He scratched his head. "That's what the map says," he handed me the map. "X marks the spot, see?"

He was right, this is the place the map was pointing to. But there was nothing in here. Just trees, normal forest. Unless…

"Hm…" I muttered as I scratched my chin. Jack was watching me closely, it's kind of embarrassing.

I turned my head left and right, and saw a cave. Could it be..? I smiled.

"Over there!" I pointed as I ran to the cave. Jack followed me shortly behind. I examined the entrance to the cave, it was full of moss and vines. It was old, like a hundred years already. "This has to be it."

"You lived in a cave?!" he looked at me in disbelief. I stared at him and shook my head. He really thinks my past life actually lived in a cave?! Sometimes, I have no idea what goes through his mind.

"Yes, Jack. Because princesses back then lived, in a cave," I replied sarcastically. "I meant that maybe this cave is some kind of secret passage that would lead us to the tower."

"Haha! I was just kidding, princess," he laughed out. I just smiled at him. He always catches me by surprise.

"Come on! I think we could get through this cave."

We walked through the cave, lots of vines were in our way. We just pushed them aside.

As we finally reached the exit to the cave, we saw a tower beside a lake. The sun was shining brightly. It was a beautiful sight. I felt like painting the beautiful scenery.

"This must be it."

"Yeah," I replied as we walked through the garden. It looked like this place has been untouched for years! As we reached the tower, I reached out my hand to touch its brick walls. It was full of dust. Then, I felt like something was wrong.

"There are no stairs?" I asked, eyeing the tower.

"I guess that's how the witch kept you from escaping the tower when you were still mortal." Hmm. I guess that did make sense.

"Don't worry, we could fly up," he said as he grabbed hold of my wrists. He flew up and flew past an open window. We landed inside the tower.

"Jack, next time, please ask permission before doing something like that," I shot at him. He always catches me by surprise. I was still dizzy from the sudden flying thing.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Punz." I just rolled my eyes at him. I suddenly noticed that the walls of the tower were full of paintings. But they were barely understandable because the paint was fading.

"Did I… draw these?"

"Maybe," Jack responded staring at the paintings. "You are really talented, Punzie. You can sing, dance, paint, bake, and play instruments more than my fingers could count."

"I guess that's the kind of skills and talents your past life had, too," he looked up to me. I smiled at him. It was a sweet compliment from him. "Maybe you're right, Jack."

"Come on, let's search the tower for some clues of my past."

We did. We searched the whole tower for clues and ideas of who I was when I was still alive. We checked the kitchen, there were used plates and baking utensils proved that my past life was, too, a good baker. We also found dried coloring materials and paint, which also proved that I was also a good painter. And there were drawings and paintings to prove that.

There was a guitar in the hallway, which means I was able to play the guitar. We went to through the bookshelves, it was like a library. There were so many books.

But none of these seemed to help. I sighed as we looked through the tower once more. But, there was one room we haven't searched yet. The bedroom.

We walked up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom. Jack flew over and checked the cabinets. I walked over to the bed. I sat and sighed. This seemed hopeless. We've been searching in this tower for hours…

I felt something with my foot. I quickly ducked under the bed and reached out to grab a handkerchief. It had a sun mark on it.

"Hey, Jack. Check this out," I said as I examined the handkerchief.

"What's that?"

"A handkerchief. Do you think it's any help?"

"Hm…" he scratched his chin. "Maybe if we only knew what this sun symbol meant…"

"Maybe Tooth knows," I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah! We better get back to the workshop, maybe the others are back there, too."

We ran through the stairs and passed through the living room. As we made our way to the window, something stopped me in my tracks. I looked up to the wall and saw a painting. It was… me. In the events of the floating lights.

I curiously walked closer to examine the painting more. I stared at it for a few more moments before I snapped out of my daydreaming when Jack called out to me.

"Punz, you coming?"

"Oh… Yeah! Right!" I exclaimed as I turned back to the painting for one last time. I quickly ran to the window where Jack was sitting on his staff as he waited for me.

I jumped beside Jack on his staff. I looked back to the tower as we began to fly away from it. Curiosity filled my mind. I reached out to hold onto Jack's arm.

"Jack…" my voice trailed off. "Do you think… we'll be able to find out about my past?"

He turned his head and smiled at me. "Of course, Punz."

I smiled back. That was all I needed. His smile.

* * *

"Hey, we're back," I greeted as we landed in one corner of the workshop. Everyone seemed to have returned, too. They were all gathered around in a circle. Rapunzel and I joined them.

"Did you find anything?" North asked.

"Not really, just this sun symbol in a handkerchief we found. We thought that Tooth might know something about it," I handed the handkerchief over to Tooth.

"Hmm… this does seem familiar. Maybe I should get back to the library and find out what this symbol means," she scratched her chin.

"Wait, Tooth. Settle down for a minute. We have to discuss our next moves," North settled her. "Okay, Jack, Rapunzel. Is that handkerchief the only thing you found in the tower?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The whole place has been deserted for like hundreds of years already," I replied.

"The handkerchief was the only thing we found that might be worth it," Rapunzel added.

"Good enough," North nodded. "Tooth? Bunny?"

"Well, we did discover something about where Rapunzel used to live after the tower. The castle where she became princess. Fortunately, the place seems to still have people living in it. Royal bloods," Tooth said.

"Maybe we could get more information there," Bunny crossed his arms.

"Good work everyone," North praised us. "Unfortunately, me and Sandy weren't able to gather any information about Pitch. It seems like he just… vanished."

"I think me and Rapunzel should head down to the castle and gather more information-" North cut me off.

"No, Jack. It's too dangerous. We all know that Pitch is after Rapunzel, you have to stay low and protect each other. Me and Sandy will go to the castle while Tooth and Bunny head to the library to gather more information."

"What? I can't just stand here and let you guys do all the work!" I protested.

"Jack, Rapunzel needs you. You're the only one she has now," I turned to Rapunzel. She was watching me closely with her big emerald-green eyes. My eyes softened.

"Okay, I will," I gave North a faint smile. He patted my head. "Protect Rapunzel. Get her away from Pitch's nightmares, okay?" I nodded. I would never let anyone touch or hurt Rapunzel.

I walked over to Rapunzel. "Punz, we have to getaway from this place. And keep you safe from Pitch," I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I understand," she nodded.

"Well, I guess its best if we better get going now. Getting her away from here as soon as possible," I turned to the other guardians.

"Be safe, Jack. Rapunzel," Tooth gave us a faint smile. I nodded. I held onto my staff and Rapunzel sat by the end and put her arms around my waist.

We waved goodbye to the others. "Wind, take us away!" the wind came and blew us thru the window.

As we flew past the forest, she asked me, "Jack, where exactly are we going?" I stopped my staff and scratched my head. "You don't know, do you?"

Well… this is awkward. "Uh… no. But as soon as we find a village or someplace safe, we'll see," I turned my head to her.

"How about we go visit your first believer!" she chirped. "I really want to meet him." Jamie? She wants to meet Jamie?

"But… its been years since I've seen him. He probably doesn't remember me anymore," I sighed. "Come on, Jack! It's your first believer! It's impossible for him to forget you," she smiled at me.

"Okay then, let's head to his town!" I exclaimed. She smiled back to me as I instructed my staff to head north. Rapunzel seems to be pretty excited to meet Jamie. Me too. After all these years…

_I'm going to see my first believer again._

* * *

**Aw, yeah! Another chapter is updated! So, I've been dying to tell you guys this wonderful news! I'M MAKING A ROTBTD FIC! *dances around the room***

**I just love the Big Four of animation! That's why I'm making another fanfic about them. I'm currently working on it now, I will post it as soon as I finish this fic first! It's kind of a sequel to this fic of mine! To get more info about it, check out my profile! *****squeals in excitement*******

**Anyway, I would like to say thank you to all the reviews and follows! You guys rock! Oh, don't forget to review this chapter, too, okay? I've been trying to make each chapter a bit longer, so that as soon as I finish this, I can post my new fic! Thanks so much guys! ^^**


	7. To be believed in

We landed in the backyard of Jamie's house. Rapunzel hopped off my staff and looked around. I wonder how Jamie is doing…

"This is his house, huh?" I nodded.

When we were about to head to the door, I stopped Rapunzel as I held her wrists.

"Rapunzel… do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Of course, Jack. He's your first believer. He'll never forget you," she smiled at me.

"But… it's been years since I last saw him. Maybe he's just… different now," I said as I stared into her emerald-green eyes. But… why was I running away from this? Jamie? My first believer? Maybe I'm just scared that… he might get angry at me, that I haven't visited him for the last 10 years. The last time I visited him was when he was 16 years old.

"Jack, everything will be okay," she assured me. I smiled.

"Yeah, everything will be okay."

"Hm… I think it's better if we climb in thru the window. Knocking in the front door is just way too formal," I chuckled at her. And nodded in agreement.

I held her wrist and flew to the window of Jamie's house. The window was half open, before we entered I peeked through it. Nothing seemed to have changed… except for, wait…. Is that? Could it be? Jamie?

On the other side of the room, there was a child sleeping in the bed. I couldn't see him clearly because he was facing the other side.

I slowly opened the window to his bedroom. We stepped inside. Rapunzel followed me behind shortly.

Could it be? Jamie? I reached my hand out to touch him, but he suddenly jumped off the bed and attacked me.

"Jack Frost! I knew you were real!" he threw his arms around my neck and dangled along. He caught me by surprise. "Daddy was right! You really are real!"

"H-hey! What the—" he cut me off as his grip along my neck tightened. He kept laughing and giggling as I stumbled along some papers and toys lying on the floor.

"Woah, kid! Settle down!" I exclaimed as I detached his arms from my neck and sat him down his bed. "What's your name?"

"Johnny!" he exclaimed excitedly. He had a huge smile on his face as he watched me closely with every move I make.

He looked around the age of 7 or 8. He also… kind of looked and reminded me a lot of Jamie. They had the same brown hair and eyes. Could it be..?

"Hey…" Rapunzel's voice trailed off. "He's the kid I saw the other day. The one that needed a science project." She's met him? How come I didn't?

"Really? How come I wasn't there?" I asked Punzie. "You were busy flying around town to look for a good spot for me."

"Oh…" my voice trailed off.

Johnny covered his mouth as he gasped. He jumped out of bed and circled Rapunzel.

"You!" he exclaimed. "You're Rapunzel! In the storybooks! Your hair is soooooo long!"

Rapunzel and I were surprised of his reaction. Usually, I would have to tell the kids to believe in Rapunzel before they actually saw her. But Johnny was different. He believed and saw Rapunzel already. He had a very strong belief in us.

I smiled. I've never met another kid like him. Just like Jamie.

Rapunzel kneeled down to him and patted his head. "Can I touch your hair?" she nodded.

He began stroking locks of her golden hair. He was mesmerized at how her hair was shining under the moonlight. He suddenly cupped Rapunzel's cheeks with both of his hands. "You're pretty!" he smiled at her.

I was pretty surprised at what he did. But it was kind of cute. Looks like I've got myself a competition. But I won't loose to a kid. I just laughed at them as I sat down Johnny's bed.

I made snow ponies and let Johnny chase them around the room. I created frosts and filled the room with snowflakes. Johnny watched in amusement. We played and told stories for the rest of the night. I was glad that no one in Johnny's household was awaken. We had a great time.

I noticed the sun's rays outside the window. It was sunrise already. It was a long night for the three of us. But I was glad we met Johnny.

Rapunzel picked him up and settled him beside me. He yawned and rested his head on my arm. Rapunzel giggled at us as she sat beside us.

"Rapunzel…?" he asked half asleep. "Can you sing for me?"

Rapunzel looked up to me. I smiled and nodded at her.

Looked at me and agreed. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

_Come stop your crying _

_It will be all right _

I looked at Rapunzel as she sang the song. I've never heard her sing this one. I listened closely.

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

She took Johnny's hand as she watched him sleep. She was smiling. Watching us like this… I couldn't help but smile as well.

_I will protect you _

_From all around you _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

The tone of her voice… it was beautiful. Johnny nuzzled his face into my jacket. He was smiling while listening to Rapunzel sing.

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

As her song ended, I didn't realize that I was staring at her the whole time. She leaned in to give Johnny a light kiss on the cheek. I settled Johnny in his bed and tucked him in.

"Jack…" Rapunzel's voice trailed off. "Thank you. Now I know… what it feels like to be believed in. To feel loved, to be trusted," she smiled as she stroked Johnny's brunette hair.

She sat beside me at the edge of the bed. We just sat there, staring at each other with huge smiles on our faces. I was glad that Rapunzel was able to have a great time.

* * *

**Okay, wow. I am so bad at choosing songs for this chapter. Sorry about that guys! By the way, who do you guys think Johnny is? What's his relation to Jamie? Well, he looks exactly like Jamie. Except, he has front teeth. And more freckles. Haha, you guys probably know by now. **

** I'll update again as soon as possible! **


	8. Kisses and Fun times

"_Johnny?"_

"H-huh?" I asked groggily as I opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I realized that Rapunzel and I fell asleep while watching over Johnny last night.

Rapunzel was sleeping peacefully in the other side of the bed with Johnny facing her. I was at the other end. I realized that it was Johnny's mother calling him.

I panicked as I got up and reached out for my staff. I jumped over to Rapunzel's side. "Punz!" I tried to be as quiet as possible. "Johnny's parents are coming, we got to get out of here!"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Hm?" she asked as she sat up.

I could hear footsteps heading in our direction. We didn't have enough time. I quickly carried Rapunzel, bridal style. I caught her by surprise. "J-Jack!" she stammered.

"Hold on to me," I said as I lightly kicked the window open. Rapunzel gathered her hair and put her arms around my neck. I flew on top of the roof of Johnny's house. I put her down lightly.

I peeked through the window, and saw Johnny explaining to his mom what happened last night. His mother just brushed him off and told him to be ready for breakfast. His mom left the room.

I quickly flew back inside the room. Johnny noticed me and ran to the window.

"I knew last night wasn't a dream!" he exclaimed.

"Of course it wasn't," I smiled down to him. Rapunzel climbed down from the rooftop and jumped through the window.

"Jack! Next time, can you please ask permission before you carry me around like that again?!" she exclaimed as she cocked her hip.

"Rapunzel!" Johnny exclaimed as he ran to hug her. "I'm so glad you guys weren't just a dream!"

Rapunzel smiled and ran her fingers through his light brown hair. "Of course we weren't."

Johnny suddenly shot up and had a huge smile on his face. Like he had a great idea or something. He quickly grabbed his jacket and ran to the door. Just before he could open it, I stopped him.

"Woah, woah, woah there, Johnny!" I said as I reached out to grab his shoulder. I tried to calm him down. "What's the rush?"

"I just had the greatest idea, ever!" he emphasized on the 'ever' part as he threw his hands up in the air. It's amazing how this kid could have so much energy so early in the morning.

"Meet me at the park later! I promise I'll try to get there as soon as possible!" he exclaimed as he quickly shut the door in our faces. We just stood there, wondering what hit that kid at such an early time in the morning.

"Well, I guess we should head down to the park," Rapunzel sighed as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Right now? Don't you think we might be a little too early?"

"Well, Johnny does tend to rush things a bit."

"Heh, I guess you're right," I laughed. That kid is always on an adrenaline rush. He's always so full of energy.

I slowly walked up to the window and placed my staff into the air. I sat on it, like a witch. I've been riding my staff like this for awhile since I met Punzie. We need space for two to fly.

But, I do prefer it when I carry her around in my arms when we fly. Too bad she feels uncomfortable at times when I catch her by surprise like that. Heh, I'd love to do that to her again. Wait…

I quickly stood up from my staff and held it with my right hand. I stepped on the window's sill and I threw my staff to the back of my neck. I called out to Rapunzel. "Punz, come on over here!"

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she placed some toys in the treasure chest as she turned to me. "I was cleaning some mess we left behind last night, at least it isn't so bad anymore."

"You're such a clean freak," I laughed at her. "Anyway, come on! I have something to show you."

She slowly walked up to me as she raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

I smirked as I quickly picked her up, bridal style. Her eyes shot open and a slight blush was noticeable on her face. "J-Jack! Put me down!" she stammered as she tried to gather her hair. She knew what I was going to do next.

I laughed at her expression as I ran to the window and dove down. She screamed my name in terror as we almost fell to the piles of snow laying around Johnny's house. I spun around in the air as our speed increased.

I quickly flew through the snow almost touching the cold icy ground. We danced in the air as we flew through every obstacle along our way. I tried my best not to hit anyone or anything along the way.

We dodged passing vehicles and turned every path we went through into frosts and ice. I spun around in the air to get more of Rapunzel's squeals and screams out of her. I love scaring her.

She clutched my jacket and shut her eyes close as we flew through town. My eyes softened as I watched her hold onto me like this. She was so… warm. I smirked as I slowed down a bit and whispered closely to her ear.

"Don't close your eyes."

She slowly looked up to me, one eye open. I gave her the face that I would speed up if she didn't open both of her eyes. She slowly then opened both. I smiled at her.

"You don't have to be scared… you know I'll _never_ let you go," I said as my eyes softened as I watched her clutch onto me. She was surprised at what I said, but gave me a faint smile. She suddenly put her arms around my neck and began to lean closer. I blushed as she did so.

We reached the park and I slowly settled her down. Her hands were still on my shoulders and my hands on her hips. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel my face heating up.

She slowly leaned in, I could feel her cool breath in my face. I bit my lower lip as we watched each others face closely. We've never been this close before. My feelings and imaginations were going wild as we did this. I never thought this day would come. We were lost for words, we didn't need to speak to express our inner feelings. Everything at this moment was just… perfect. It felt like… time was frozen. I don't mind staying like this… forever.

As she closed her eyes and moved in closer I readied myself for this moment. Our heads leaned in for our very first…

"Jack! Rapunzel!" our eyes shot back open as we heard a certain somebody call out to us. We panicked as we suddenly kept our hands to ourselves. I scratched the back of my silver hair as I tried to keep my cool. Rapunzel began stroking some of her golden lock nervously. Well, this is awkward.

Johnny ran to where we were standing, he breathed heavily as he put his hands to his knees trying to catch his breath. He shot back up to us with a huge smile on his face.

"Did I take long? Sorry about that!" he panted as he watched us with his big brown eyes. "Not at all. So, what's up?"

"I hope you guys don't mind but…" Johnny's voice trailed off. "I really, really, really, want my friends to meet you guys! Please?"

I laughed and patted his head. "Of course, Johnny! The more the merrier!"

"All right!" he threw his hands up in the air. "Guys, you can come out now!"

Four kids slowly peeked out of the bushes and showed themselves. They looked at each other nervously. There was a girl with blonde hair with two pigtails, she had light freckles. Another kid had geeky glasses and red hair, he nervously peeked through the bushes. The was also an African-American boy, he had an afro hairstyle. He wore a jacket with the number _22_ imprinted on it. A dark haired kid with tan skin stepped out of the bush and started walking slowly towards us.

"Hey," I greeted as the tanned kid walked up to me. "Have you ever seen anyone make snow?"

He shook his head unsurely. "Then you guys should watch closely."

I slowly pointed my staff into the air, and shot cold ice into the air. It eventually exploded, and snowflakes began to fall from the skies. The kids were amazed as their jaws dropped open. They slowly turned their heads to me. The red haired kid exclaimed excitedly as he ran to me, "You really are Jack Frost!"

The three boys began flooding me with questions. "How do you make snow?" "Do you ever get cold?" "Do you like the heat or not?"

They began quarreling over me about who's question should be answered first. I glanced over to Rapunzel and saw the blonde girl walked up to Rapunzel and marveled at her long golden locks. "You must be Rapunzel! Like what Johnny told us!" she gasped as she watched Rapunzel closely. Rapunzel patted her head, "Yup, that's me,"

"Yeah! And she's an amazing singer!" Johnny exclaimed at his friend. "This is Anna, we've been good friends ever since!"

"I can see," Rapunzel said as she sat down the park's bench and smiled at them.

I turned back to the three kids and laughed at them. "Hey, now. One at a time, okay?"

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys…" my voice trailed off as I picked up some chunk of snow and formed it into a snowball. "Have you ever had a snow day?"

"Well…" before the tanned kid could answer, I threw a snowball into his face. He was knocked over but the snow broke his fall. "Snowball fight!"

The kids began to create snowballs and we started throwing at each other. I would usually knock over the kids when I threw them snowballs, but we'd just laugh whenever someone gets hit in the face. I formed another snowball in my palms and before I could throw it, I was hit in the back of my head by another snowball.

I turned and saw Rapunzel, Anna and Johnny standing behind us, with ready made snowballs at their sides. "You really think you could play without us, huh?" Rapunzel asked while throwing a snowball into the air.

Anna suddenly threw a snowball at one of her friends, he fell of his feet. I couldn't help but laugh. As I laughed my head off, the first snowball hit me. I practically lost balance and shook my head off. It was the kids and Rapunzel's turn to laugh. It was Rapunzel who hit me, I was determined to get her back.

We started throwing snowballs at each other. Rapunzel and Anna were good, they could easily dodge the snowballs and accurately hit the others without a problem. But not good enough! I had my eyes set on a new target: Rapunzel.

Half of the day we were playing snowball games and the other half we went sledding. With the help of my incredible control over ice, they had an experience in sledding they've never experienced before. The whole day we had great laughs and giggles from playing games. Me and Punzie had a great time as well.

By the end of the day, we all gathered around the park. Everyone was tired. It was sunset, I hope their parents aren't looking for them yet. We all settled down by the park's benches. Anna sat next to Rapunzel stroking her golden locks. "Rapunzel, what kind of powers do you have?"

"I can heal any kinds of injuries or wounds. And give you kids creative minds, well, something like that."

Johnny gasped. "You were the one who gave me the idea on my science project?"

Rapunzel giggled and nodded. Anna took off her gloves and showed Rapunzel a cut on her hands. "I got this wound while helping my mom cut the vegetables. Can you heal it?"

Rapunzel took a lock of her hair and wrapped it on her hand. "Promise me you won't freak out!" Anna and the others nodded. Rapunzel took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

Rapunzel's hair began to glow. Johnny's jaw dropped open with wide eyes like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The other kids just watched with eyes wide.

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

Soon after, Rapunzel's golden locks began traveling around the town's houses. And began healing everyone with wounds and sicknesses. Her hair glowed beautifully under the sunset. It was shinning, shimmering like gold.

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design, _

_Save what has been lost,_

Her song was about to end, but the children started playing and poking with it. Anna and Johnny just stood there, marveling at her hair. I laughed at their expressions.

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

Her song ended and Rapunzel unwrapped her hair from Anna's hand. Anna gasped and stroked her hand, it was smooth and the cut was gone. Johnny and the others came closer for a better look.

"That's amazing!" Anna and the others exclaimed. "And you have such a beautiful voice!"

"I told you guys!" Johnny replied while sitting beside Rapunzel. Rapunzel giggled and patted their heads. "Anna, next time be careful, okay?"

Anna nodded with a huge smile on her face. I didn't even notice that I've been watching Rapunzel sing with a stupid grin on my face. I shook my head and came back to my senses.

Suddenly, a heard a voice calling out to us. "Anna? Where are you?"

We all turned to the direction of the voice. Rapunzel and I quickly stood up. "Oh, no. that's my mom," Anna said as she put her gloves back on. I patted Johnny on the shoulder. "You guys better get home now. Your parents must be worried."

Johnny looked up to me, "Will we ever get to see you guys again?"

I smiled and nodded. Johnny suddenly threw his arms around my neck. I smiled and hugged back. This seems very familiar…

Anna hugged Rapunzel, and the three kids joined in. We all had a big group hug together. We let the kids go and they waved goodbye. I stood up and waved back. Rapunzel looked at me and smiled. Today was a really magical day.

We suddenly heard something… or someone behind the bush. Rapunzel curiously walked up to the bush. She gasped. "Jack! I think there's an animal behind here!" she happily pointed her fingers toward the bush.

I still continued to wave at Johnny but I turned my head to Punzie. The bush began to move and a shadow suddenly leaped behind it and headed towards a dark place. This wasn't normal. Rapunzel happily ran to follow the shadow.

I knew something was up. I quickly turned away from Johnny and the others and called out to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, wait!" she disappeared into the trees.

But before I could follow her, something stopped me in my tracks. "Bennett, come on! Your dad must be looking for you now," it was Anna's voice. I quickly turned my head back to Johnny and the others. "Yeah, I guess you're right," it was… Johnny. Could it be? He's Jamie's…

Something else made me turn my head back to where Rapunzel disappeared to. I heard Rapunzel scream in terror. "Punzie?!"

I quickly flew to where she disappeared to. I searched the deeper parts of the park. There were lots of trees. I landed in the middle of the trees. There was no sunlight and it was dark. I turned my head back and forth, looking for Rapunzel. "Rapunzel?"

I kept calling her name out. I suddenly heard something move behind the bushes. "Punz?" I asked as I slowly moved closer to it. I pointed my staff at it, in case something unlikely pops out of nowhere.

Suddenly, something with red beady eyes stared me down. I couldn't move, like I was paralyzed or something. After that, everything went black.

* * *

**Aw, yeah! Updated again! I had a really fun time writing this chapter. By the way, you all must be wondering why Rapunzel **_**is **_**a guardian. Well, like Jack, she had a tragic end. **

**And I also realized that some fanfics about Jackunzel would be like '_What if Rapunzel met Jack instead of Eugene_' type. So I made a fic about them that happened **_**after **_**the events of ROTG and Tangled. I loved the movies so much! I just had to do this! Well, I do hope you guys like it. I will update again very soon! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Fear

_Ugh… my head hurts._

I muttered the words as I scratched my head. What happened? All I could remember was that… I was following this shadow of a baby deer… then everything went black.

Wait… it was a set up! I quickly opened my eyes. My entire body was in pain. I looked around, everything was pitch black. There was nothing around me, just the darkness. I looked up, there was like a spotlight directed at me. But everything else was dark. Darkness, that's what surrounded me. Nothing else.

Wait… where's Jack?! I called out his name, no reply. It was cold, dark. I was scared. I sat on the hard ground. Nothing was around me but the cold and darkness.

This is when I realized… I was in the _nightmare world._

* * *

_Wake up, Jack._

I slowly opened my eyes, that voice… it can't be. Pitch.

I suddenly shot up from the ground I was lying down from. I was right, it was Pitch. He stood in front of me and chuckled.

"Pitch!" I exclaimed as I tried to stand up. I pointed my staff at him, threatening him if he does anything tricky. He laughed at me.

"Now, you wouldn't try to attack me when I hold your fellow guardians captive, would you?" a spotlight suddenly hit the corner of the dark room and showed Bunnymund hurt. "Bunny!" I yelled. He was hurt, his body was full of bruises. I tried to run to his aid, but Pitch's nightmares stopped me.

"Now, now. Don't get so excited. I also have the others," he snapped his fingers and showed Tooth and North, in different corners. Both were badly bruised and were knocked out unconscious. Sandy showed up and was slowly fading. I watched in horror of what happened to them. "What… what did you do to them?!"

"They were… eaten by their own fears. Their hearts so soft and fragile, it was so easy to destroy them," Pitch laughed. "You monster!" I screamed as I attacked him.

I swung my staff and he easily dodged my attacks. I was angry, angry that I wasn't there to help my friends. "What exactly have you done to them!?" I screamed as he kept dodging my attacks. He chuckled. "They were haunted by their pasts. Their fears, it was easy to defeat them if you ask me."

I stopped attacking as it came to my senses. "Where's Rapunzel?! What have you done to her?" I yelled at him. "I knew you would ask that question."

"Shut up and answer me!" I yelled at him. My grip tightened on my staff. I'd never forgive him if he dares to touch Rapunzel. "You know, Jack. You're… different," he said with an evil grin.

"What?" I answered. "You're not like the others… not like Rapunzel. They're… afraid of their pasts." Why is he saying this? I stopped attacking as I tried to listen to what he was saying.

"Tooth is haunted by the death of her parents… North regrets being a bandit. Bunnymund's fear is the loneliness and the lost of his fellow Pookas. While Sandy's fear is being eaten by fear again." He started morphing his black sand into the guardians as he mentioned their names.

"Rapunzel…" his voice trailed off as he morphed Rapunzel into his black sand. "She's afraid of what her past was. Scared that maybe she wasn't good enough."

"Jack, you're not afraid of your past. You're actually happy, happy that you saved your younger sister," he said as he slowly looked up to me.

"But you, Jack. Do you know what you're most afraid of?" Pitch asked with a serious voice. I took a deep breath.

"_Your greatest fear is… losing the person you love the most, Rapunzel."_

I gasped. He disappeared in front of me and sneaked up behind me. I quickly turned my head. Why is my heart beating so fast? Could it be… true that… my greatest fear is losing Rapunzel?

I shook my head. "You… you're wrong!" I screamed as I waved my staff around. I was surprised, no ice or frost came out. Pitch chuckled. "Jack, this is the nightmare world. Your powers are useless here."

I gasped again. My eyes were wide with fear. This is impossible. He's a lot stronger than before.

My heart was beating so fast. I gripped my staff as my chest tightened. He… he was right. My greatest fear really was… losing Rapunzel. I couldn't bear it.

"Do you know why you're heart has doubt, Jack?" he asked again. I wanted to cover my ears, I didn't want to hear what he was going to say next. "You didn't want to let her know about her past… because she loved someone else. You're afraid. That she… _may never love you back."_

Those words he just said… they were like daggers. It pierced through my heart and it hurt so bad. He was right. I was scared. That she may have loved another. I didn't want to accept it but… it was true. My heart sank. Deep inside of me… I was dying.

He chuckled once more, "It's sad, Jack. Knowing that you wanted her to never know her past because you were scared. That's the reason why you never brought her to Tooth's Palace. You wanted her all for yourself."

I bit my lower lip. Was it true? Is everything he's saying… true? It… can't be. "No, you… you're wrong! I-I'd never do that to Rapunze-"

"Really now, Jack? Or are you just saying that because you're… _scared?" _I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. I stared at him in disbelief. She… _doesn't deserve me. I was… I was so scared._

"Jack… the staff," he asked as he reached his hand out for it. "No… what exactly have you done to Rapunzel?!"

"Don't worry, she's alright. I'm about to show her what really happened during her death. But if you won't give up your staff… I might hurt her," he chuckled. This man… was pure evil. I was too heartbroken. I sighed as I finally gave in.

As I handed him my staff, I asked again. "Please… just don't hurt her," I turned my head away.

"Of course I won't!" he smiled at me. "But that comes with a price," he laughed as he broke my staff. I gasped as I felt something in me snap. This… dirty old trick again. I dropped to the ground, I felt weaker than before.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she sticks around for her to watch you suffer," he laughed again. Pitch threw my staff in front of me and disappeared into the darkness. I hurriedly grabbed my staff, the energy in me was quickly fading.

I tried to stick it together, but I was too weak to use my powers. No magic, ice or frost came out. I was weakened because there were too many nightmares.

I lay down the ground. Trying to conserve my energy. I was breathing heavily. Little by little… I was dying.

* * *

I walked around the place, trying to find if there's a way out. I looked for Jack, but he was nowhere to be found. I kept walking and walking until…

"Hello, Rapunzel," Pitch appeared right in front of me. I gasped and took a few steps backward. "W-what do you want?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm here to show you… your past." My eyes widened. "What do you know about my past?!"

He waved a tooth box, _my _tooth box! I watched Pitch's every move. He slowly walked up to me.

"You do want to… know about your past right?" he asked. I slowly unsurely nodded. He smiled and threw the tooth box in my direction. I was confused. "Go ahead, open it."

I looked up to him, eyeing him. Wondering what dirty trick he was up to. But I looked down as I ran my fingers through the crevices of the tooth box.

I slowly opened the box, my guard was up. Suddenly a bright light came from inside the box. I gasped as my eyes grew wide as the images and memories started rushing back to me as I remembered it all. The memories of… _my past._

* * *

**TADA! NEW CHAPTER UP! Next chapter is where Rapunzel's past is finally going to be revealed! Don't miss out on this one! I'll update again maybe by next week, keep updated guys! Oh~~ And thank you soooo much for your kind reviews! It really keeps me going. THANK YOU SO MUCH! *sends love* Don't forget to review this chapter too! ^^**


	10. My past

_I laughed as Eugene tickled my sides. We were out on a date, a picnic in the kingdom's forest. It's been a few months since we've been married. Nothing much happens, just our usually dates almost everyday. But I'm happy with my life like this._

_Pascal suddenly started squeaking and jumping up and down. He was demanding to be fed already. Eugene stopped tickling me and we both sat up. I smiled as I watched him set our plates. "Don't you think the weather today is perfect?" he asked as he looked up to me. I smiled and nodded._

_We ate our lunch quietly as we admired the forest around us. We set our picnic blanket in a spot where it was a bit spacious. I happily breathed in some forest crisp air._

_Since we've been married, nothing much has changed. After the events when I was crowned as Corona's princess, Eugene and I started looking for good hobbies to try. I started to curiously study about the world around me. I'd usually go out the castle and find a good place to read a good book. Well, Eugene recently started learning how to wield a sword better. _

_As I took a bite out of my sandwich, I started taking a book out from my satchel. I giggled as I brushed some left over crumbs from it's covers. "What d'ya got there?"_

_I quickly looked up to Eugene. "Oh, it's the new book I've started reading. It's called The Guardians of Childhood."_

"_What's it about?"_

"_Oh, something about guardians… and how they defend the world from a villain. It's very intriguing," I said as I smiled and scanned through the pages. "There's North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy…"_

"_Jack Frost," Eugene said as he was seemingly watching me as I mumbled the characters in the story. "Who?"_

"_Jack Frost," he repeated as he leaned forward and grabbed my book. "You know, the guy that turns everything to snow. He wasn't mentioned here, eh?"_

"_No… I guess not," I said as I put some stray hair behind my ear. "Tell me about him."_

"_I don't really know much about him, it just seems like I know something about him." He said as he closed the book. "Well, I guess he isn't a guardian."_

"_Neither is the Leprechaun," I slightly laughed._

_Suddenly, we heard something in the bushes. I quickly put down the sandwich I was eating and curiously went closer to the bush._

_I was surprised as a bear cub suddenly jumped out of the bush. It brushed up my leg and began to 'purr'. I giggled as it did so._

"_Rapunzel, get away from that thing! It could be dangerous!" he said as he walked up to me. I grabbed the little bear and hugged it. It was like a fluffy teddy bear I've never had! "Rapunzel! Put it down, now!"_

"_Aw, but it's so cute! And he looks pretty harmless. Please let me hold onto it a little longer!" I exclaimed with puppy eyes. He sighed and gave in. "Alright, but just a few hugs, then let it wonder off somewhere else. Okay?"_

_I nodded in agreement. I started playing with the little guy as we ran across the fields. A while later, Eugene joined us. I was so happy that my husband finally gave in and began to play with us. We had a great time. Until suddenly…_

_We heard something big coming our way, something growled behind the trees of the forest. We stopped in our tracks. I couldn't see clearly, it was hiding behind the shadows. It finally revealed itself._

_It was the bear cub's mother. It was a huge brown bear with few scars. It roared at us to getaway from its baby. We did as it told us, I backed away slowly as I released the cub. It happily trotted to its mother. "Rapunzel, get behind me. Now." _

_I did as I was told. The bear sniffed its cub, trying to know it we hurt him. It looked back to us and growled. It swung its arms and began going berserk. Eugene swiftly took out his sword, ready for battle._

"_Eugene, no! You can't fight that bear, it has a child!" I exclaimed at him. "It's either us, or that bear now, Rapunzel!" he said as he swung his sword at the mother bear._

_He wounded the mother bear with a cut, making it's mood even worst. It glared at Eugene and swung it's claws at him. I gasped as I saw it with my own eyes. Eugene was knocked over and had a huge scratch mark on his chest. I quickly ran to his side. The claws were slightly dug deep into his skin, he was in a very bad shape. _

"_Eugene!" I cried out as he was breathing heavily. I looked back to the mother bear, her cub was blocking her way. It looked like they were having a feud. This was our chance to run away. _

_I quickly put Eugene's arms around my neck as I got up. Pascal jumped onto my shoulders as he began squeaking wildly. We had to run, far away from the bear. I hurriedly carried my husband as we headed towards the deeper parts of the forest. I didn't dare look back. _

_I could see the castle from a distance but we came upon a cliff. I gasped as I looked down, there were spikes beneath. It was impossible to get to the other side, there was no bridge to cross. _

_I could feel the ground shaking lightly, the mother bear was still after us. I quickly looked around the place. I saw a vine hanging from above. An idea hit me, it just had to work. _

_I quickly hurried over to the vine and started to tie Eugene to it. "Ugh… Rapunzel?" he muttered, breathing heavily. He was loosing too much blood. I had to get him to the castle as soon as possible. "It's okay, Eugene! Everything will be alright," I told him as I cupped his cheeks. _

"_W-what's happening?" he asked as he tried to look around. The ground started to shaking even more now. It was getting closer to us. We didn't have enough time. I looked up to check if the vine could hold us both, but it couldn't. It was weak and looked like it could only carry one person. I took Pascal to my palms as I placed him on Eugene's shoulder. "Take care of him for me, Pascal. Keep safe," I muttered as I stroked his head with my fingers. He started to whimper as he hugged my thumb._

"_Take care, Eugene," I said almost teary eyed as I pushed him off the cliff. He gasped and immediately the vine snapped when he reached the other side. "I love you…" I whispered to myself._

_As I turned my head around, I gasped as I saw the bear in front of me. I panicked and quickly ran away from it. I headed towards the deeper parts of the forest. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me._

_It began to give chase to me, I tried my best to getaway from it. I ducked under a low branch of a tree, which the mother bear seemingly got caught up into. It was a chance for me to runaway from it._

_I reached a dead end, I turned my head to the sides and saw a small crack on the walls. I immediately ducked and sneaked inside of it the walls crevice. There wasn't much inside, but it was hard to squeeze myself in the cave. I sat up and tried to catch my breath._

_I kept as quiet as possible, that maybe the bear will never find me in here… but I was wrong. It suddenly popped it's head into the small entrance of the cave and started going berserk. It was growling and kept pushing itself deeper into the hole. The whole cave shook. _

_If it kept doing this, in any minute, the entire place could blow up. I was so scared. But when I looked the bear in the eyes, I could also see that… it was scared, too. Like me. It was scared that… she might lose her child. And it was all my fault._

_It started snapping at me, it's head was only a few inches away from me. I had to calm it down or else the cave was going to collapse in any moment now. An idea hit me._

_I took a deep breath and began to sing._

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_I closed my eyes as I reached my arm out to it. It stopped going berserk. I was scared, still. That the bear might snap my arm off if my plan didn't work. But it was a risk I was willing to take. As I slowly reached my arm out, the bear met my hand half way through. It understood me. I gasped as I opened my eyes. It began to whimper weakly, as the look on it's eyes softened. We were both… afraid. I smiled._

_But suddenly, the cave began to collapse. The bear began to panic and started pulling away from the cave's entrance. It's head was stuck. The cave won't last much longer, so I started helping the bear out._

_I helped pushed it's head out the cave's entrance. Rocks were falling everywhere, the cave was collapsing."Everything's going to be okay," I reassured the bear as it looked into my eyes. I could feel a connection with it, as if it could understand me._

_The last push, I gave it all I got. The bear happily got it's head out of the cave's entrance. I was happy for it. As I hurriedly tried to crawl out of the cave, I gasped as rocks began to cover and block the exit. I reached my hand out for the exit, but I was too late. The bear stared in horror as the walls crumbled upon the exit as I tried to reach out for help. I gasped. The exit was completely blocked now. There was no way out._

_The whole cave began to crumble. I looked around, there was no other way out. No light, no warmth. Just… the cold and the darkness._

_I frantically began to hit the cold walls of the cave with my fists. I could hear the bear outside growling and scratching at the crumbled walls of the cave. But it was no use. This was… the end of me. I was… going to die. I couldn't accept it. I stopped hitting the walls and gasped as I tried not to sob._

_But I was happy because… I was able to save the one I loved. "You can... stop now. Everything is alright," I said as I whispered through the cave, hoping that the bear could hear me. It made a low whimper of... sorry. _

_As a tear fell down my cheeks, I looked up. I saw a boulder, it was about to… crush me. I smiled and whispered to myself, "Goodbye, Eugene."_

* * *

**Well, this is the chapter! Rapunzel's past. You think it's too tragic? Or not? I made her death somehow related to Brave. It's because in the sequel, the Big Four are somehow connected to each other. That's why the Man in the Moon brought them together. Well, something like that. Don't worry! I will post the newest chapter as soon as possible. I don't like sad stuff either so I won't leave you guys hanging. Don't miss out on the next one. **


	11. I love you

I gasped as all these memories came rushing back to me. I tried to catch my breath. My mind felt numb from the moment my memories died down. I looked around, there was nobody.

I gasped again, "That was me! I… I saved my husband. He lived because of me!" I exclaimed to myself. I felt happy. Happy that I was able to save his life. I was so happy I began to jump around, until Pitch appeared in front of me again.

"Good for you, Rapunzel," he said as he clapped his hands slowly. "What exactly do you want from me, Pitch?!"

"Do you think you really saved your husband? Or… did you?" I was confused of what he said. He suddenly unlocked a key to another box. It was… Eugene's tooth box. I gasped as it's memories started to flow through me.

_After I died… he married again. I have… never seen Eugene so happy before. He was… happy with the woman. They had three children, they ruled over the kingdom after I was gone. He was… happier._

I gasped again as I came back to my senses. Why was… Pitch torturing me like this? I didn't know what to feel… should I be happy? Should I be sad? I was so confused.

Did I gain anything when I saved him? Or… was it my lost? I shook my of that thought.

He laughed and snapped his fingers. In the corner of the darkness, I couldn't believe my eyes of who I just saw. It was… Eugene.

He was tied up and a handkerchief that sealed his mouth off. He squirmed as he was trying to break free from the chains. I shook my head. "No… this can't be. It's been years since I've… died. You're lying! This isn't true!"

"Really, now, darling? But that's not him in the flesh. That's his spirit. Like you, Rapunzel," he chuckled once more. I gasped. That was impossible. Only… Manny could revive people. Pitch won't be able to do this but… I glanced once more over to Eugene. It really looked and felt like it was him. I was so confused.

In a blink of an eye, Pitch disappeared and reappeared again. But this time, he was beside Eugene. He grabbed some of his hair and he pulled his head back. He threatened to slice Eugene's throat with his sharp sand. "No!" I screamed as I was about to run to Eugene's side, Pitch's nightmares stopped me.

"No, no, no, little princess," he chuckled. "You have to make a choice."

With a snap of his fingers, I saw Jack. He was lying on the floor. I gasped in horror. His staff, the source of his powers was in two pieces. He was even paler than before, he was in great pain. I couldn't believe it.

* * *

Darkness seeps through every corner of the room. No light, warmth to keep me company. Just my uneven deep breaths that I was holding on to for dear life. I felt empty, lonely, scared inside. This feeling…. It felt so familiar. I've felt this way before.

It was when… I died once. I died. I fell into the pond's lake, it was cold. And the last thing I saw was…. the moon.

But the moon wasn't here to keep me company anymore. I was in the nightmare world, dying. Pitch was stronger than before, and this time his powers are purely nightmares and darkness. No more warmth, purity. Nothing.

But in the middle of nowhere… I could here voices. I moaned in pain as I tried to open my eyes.

"What have you done to him?!" that voice… _Rapunzel_.

"Punzie?" I asked trying to sit up. But I failed, I was too weak to get up. "Jack!" she exclaimed at me. I tried to open my eyes, my vision was blurry. I saw Rapunzel and Pitch from a distance, Rapunzel watched me as I struggled in pain. There was another guy beside me, he was a few distance away from me.

"Remember, Rapunzel. You can only make one choice, and make sure to make the right one. Will it be Jack, or your husband?" I gasped at what I just heard. _Husband? _That… can't be.

Pitch chuckled as he disappeared into the darkness. Leaving me, Rapunzel and her… _husband _alone. I knew that Rapunzel was pretty flustered. She… must be having second thoughts. But… I was fine with that. I respect her decisions. And I knew that I was no match for her… _husband._

I just lay there, in pain. She doesn't need to feel sorry for me… because I know who she's going to choose already. I heard… footsteps. She's making her choice now. I know I'm no match for her husband but… why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I so… scared? W_hat if… no. That can't be._

She was the healing and the warmth. While I am the pain and the cold. She doesn't deserve me. She deserves someone better, so much more. She belonged to someone else, and I tried to keep her for myself. I don't have the right to love her.

I was…. Dying. I had little time left for me to live. I knew this. I closed my eyes, ready to accept my fate. But suddenly… I felt a certain somebody's hand cup my cheeks.

My eyes shot open, and saw… Rapunzel. She smiled faintly at me. She set me head on her lap as she began to stroke my cheeks. I tried to catch my breath as my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. _Why? Why… me?_

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. She… chose _me_. Mixed emotions started running wild. I didn't know what to feel.

"Rapunzel… why? Why did you choose… me? You had the chance… the chance to change your fate. And you didn't. You deserve so much more, Rapunzel," I said with a tear falling from my eyes. My chest was tightening. I couldn't stop my tears from falling. "What if… you made the wrong choice. I'm so sorry, Rapunzel."

"Because this _is_ _fate, _Jack. I met you, I fell for you, I love you. This all happened for a reason, Jack. There are no 'w_hat if's_.' You don't have to be afraid anymore. And what are you saying that I deserve more? I want you Jack. I need you. That's why I'm here now, for you, Jack. **I love you," **she said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

She caught me by surprise. She… _loves me_. I smiled faintly. That was all I needed to hear, I could die peacefully. She stroked my cheeks and reassured me everything was going to be okay.

"It's okay, Jack. Everything's okay," she repeated over and over. But it's not. I'm dying. I was going to disappear from this world. I wanted to cherish these last few moments with her. Her touch sent shivers through my spine.

She leaned over and our foreheads bumped lightly. I could almost taste her breath. She slightly nuzzled her nose onto mine as she cupped both of my cheeks. I weakly reached my hand out and ran my fingers through her golden locks.

"Please… don't cry," I said with a faint smile. The last thing I wanted to see before I go… w_as her smile._

I felt something inside me snap. Life slowly fading away. I knew it. This was my… time. Time to say goodbye. "Rapunzel… I… I love you, too…" I said with all my might. "All this time… I love so much, Rapunzel," I muttered as one last tear fell from my eyes.

* * *

"Jack?" I asked as he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. "Jack, stay with me Jack!" I exclaimed as I lightly slapped his cheeks to wake him up.

It was no use. He rested on my lap peacefully, he didn't move. "No, no, no, no…" I muttered over and over. "This… can't be."

Could it be? He's… dead? No… this can't be. I couldn't accept it. I leaned into his chest, no heartbeat. I started to panic.

He lay on my lap peacefully, dead. No movement, no breathing. He was silent. The silence was killing me.

I took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. He just lay in my lap, lifeless. I tried to sing, in case it might work. Please… please work.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

I sang with all my heart, but… no. My hair wasn't glowing. My powers… they didn't work in this world.

_Make the clock reverse,_

_B-bring back what once was mine…_

I couldn't sing the words properly anymore. I couldn't continue to sing, my emotions, feelings, tears started to overwhelm me.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I… couldn't save him. I… never told him my true feelings because… _I was scared. _Scared of what my past might have been… scared that I might have not been the person I thought I was in the past. But I was wrong.

I thought that it was my past that I was afraid of, but I was so wrong. I started to feel scared, empty, inside.

I couldn't stop myself anymore. I began to sob on Jack's chest. His body was cold, lifeless. I griped on his jacket, I let my feelings and tears flow. I stopped holding them back.

I burst out crying onto his chest. My eyes felt like they were about to pop thick with tears because it already hurt so much. Here I am, crying over the one I loved who lay dead in my arms. Why? Does this really have to end… in a disaster? This can't be. He was my fate, my destiny, my _everything. _He can't be dead. It was too late when I already admitted to the person I loved my true feelings. I was too late.

"Jack… I'm so sorry…" I cried breathlessly. "_**I love you."**_

As I said these words, one of my tears fell into his jacket. It began to… glow. My eyes shot open, I watched as my tears began to transform and into light.

It began to glow, like my powers when I sing. I watched as it began to glow like the sun. That's… it. I realized that my tears, my powers… they came from the sun.

Jack's body began to glow, magic was happening. Light suddenly shot out from the dried tear, and began to dance around us. It was like it was forming into symbols and patterns as it danced. I think I've… seen this, felt this before.

It was… the sun's power. My power. The colors of light started to paint the darkness. Life and promises surrounded us.

I watched it, mesmerized. The light began to travel farther into the darkness. I gasped as I saw North at the other end, he was badly wounded. The light found him and he too, began to glow. I gasped again. I understood. The light, it's… healing them.

The light began to travel and found the other guardians in the darkness. Their bodies began to glow in the light. I looked back to Jack. He was slowly being healed by my tears.

The light and beauty began to fade. I watched closely, did it… work? I looked down onto Jack as I searched any sign of life, hoping, _praying_ that it may work. "Please…_ Please work."_

His lifeless body… began to move. _He moved._

"_Ugh…_ Rapunzel?" he said as his eyes flickered and opened to catch mine. A wide smile suddenly spread through my face. I jumped at him and threw my hands around his neck. I buried my face as a tear of happiness fell down my cheeks.

Jack, obviously surprised, hugged back. I pulled away from him and I was seemingly lost in his feverish blue eyes. His eyes softened as he muttered my name under his breath. I smiled as I suddenly smashed my lips onto his. I _kissed him. _I couldn't stop myself. I loved him so much, and I was never letting him go anymore.

Our lips locked, so intact. He put his hands around my hips and pulled me to deepen the kiss. We both smiled as we kissed with so much passion. At that very moment… _I've found my center._

I could taste his minty breath, his cold touch that I seemingly melted into. I ran my fingers through his hair as we pulled closer. I never wanted to let go, it felt like the emptiness in me was filled with his love. I just wanted to drown in his love. He _completes_ me.

We pulled away, breathless. We stared and seemingly got lost into each others eyes. I giggled lightly as I bumped my forehead onto his.

We gasped as we turned our heads and saw the other guardians watching us. North laughed at as while Bunny started whistling. We both blushed as red as a tomato.

"Aw, how sweet!" Tooth smiled at us. Sandy nodded at her comment.

"Wah- what the! Do you mind?!" Jack blushed, still his hands on my hips. I giggled at them.

Bunny helped me up, Jack got up as well and went over to grab his staff. It was in one piece again. "It still isn't over, though," North said as he turned to the darkness. "We're still up against Pitch."

"We can do it!" Jack exclaimed as he held my hand. I blushed and looked up to him. "Together," he smiled at me. I smiled back at him as we turned back to the darkness.

* * *

**I personally love this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Just cuz' they admitted their feelings, doesn't mean it's over yet! What do you guys think happened to Eugene? Mm-hm. I'll reveal it in the next chapter! Don't miss out!**

**Btw, I've started writing my Big Four fic, and I'm really enjoying writing it. I hope you guys give it a shot! I'll try to finish this ASAP so that I can post my Big Four fic too! To know more about it, check out my profile. Oh~ and thank you so much for your kind reviews! Don't forget to review this one too! I love you all! **


	12. Conquering Fear

Pitch happily trotted around his nightmare world while whistling a cheerful jingle. The entire place was creeping with Pitch's nightmares, nothing but fear and darkness surrounded the place. "Guardians today, tomorrow, the world!" he exclaimed to himself happily.

"Really? I don't think so," I said as I suddenly walked out of the darkness. Pitch gasped wide-eyed. "Jack Frost?! This can't be! I was sure I destroyed you and your little girlfriend…"

"You mean me?" Rapunzel asked as she stepped out of the darkness as she cocked a hip at him. "Impossible," Pitch said as he watched in horror.

"You forgot about us," North said as he and the other guardians walked out of the darkness. We had Pitch cornered as we circled around him. He had no way out.

He suddenly chuckled as he looked down to the ground. "Okay, you got me. I give up," he said. We looked at each other, wondering what move we should do next. Of course the Nightmare King wouldn't give up this easily… We had our guard up, in case he tries something funny.

Suddenly, Pitch looked up and shot an amount of dark sand straight at North. We gasped as he did so. "Not!" he exclaimed as he randomly started shooting sands at us.

I threw myself at Rapunzel and tried to take cover. I tried my best to protect her, I didn't want to lose her anymore.

Pitch laughed at us, "You may have not noticed, but you're still in my nightmare world. Your powers are useless here!"

He was right, we had no powers. We only took our chances of beating him because there was more of us. But I wasn't losing to him anymore. I won't let fear rule over my life anymore.

Tooth, incapable to take flight, ran to North's aid. Bunnymund tried to defend them by countering Pitch's attacks with his boomerang. While Bunny tried to hold off Pitch's nightmares, I attacked from behind with my staff.

He suddenly turned and morphed his black sand into a sword, "Not fast enough." We started having a sword fight, he kept blocking all of my attacks. I was still a bit weakened because of our environment. "You should be thankful, I, the Nightmare King am only fighting you with a sword! I could have gotten rid of you soon enough."

Our weapons clashed into a heated battle. I started pushing my staff against his sword until it was up to his face level. Pitch frowned and couldn't keep up. I was winning. I could finally end this madness.

Suddenly, Pitch smiled and blew dark sand into my face. "Ack!" I yelled as I was blinded by Pitch. A dirty trick. I backed off slightly trying to get my vision back but Pitch punched me in the face.

I immediately fell down to the ground. I tried to get up, but he was too quick for me. He kicked me in the stomach and began laughing as he kept doing this. He repeatedly kept kicking me until I was badly bruised all over.

"Jack!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she was about to run to my aid. "No, no, no, little blondie," Pitch said as he grabbed a handful of my hair and raised my head up. He morphed his black sand into a dagger and attempted to slit my throat.

Rapunzel stopped in her tracks and put her hands to her mouth. "Good girl," he let go of me and walked to Rapunzel. I looked up and glanced to the other end of the room, Bunny and Sandy tried to protect North and Tooth.

"Now, just be a good little girl as I do my job now, okay?" he said as he circled Rapunzel once and was about to walk back to me. I was too weak to get up. As Pitch happily skipped to my direction, Rapunzel suddenly spoke up.

"_No_."

Pitch turned back to her, "Excuse me?"

I looked up to Rapunzel. "No… I won't let you getaway anymore," she said as she looked up to Pitch and frowned. Her eyes had a different look. She was… angry.

Pitch laughed. "You're still in my nightmare world, nothing you can do to save your precious little boyfriend."

"I said, _**no!**_" Rapunzel clenched her fists angrily. I gasped as I watched her hair begin to glow. She could… use her powers again. It was amazing.

Pitch watched in horror and backed away slowly. The sun's powers, Rapunzel's powers, began to fill the room with light and beauty. The darkness was being replaced with warmth and light.

"No… this can't be!" Pitch muttered as he backed away slowly. "Get-get away from me!" I gasped as I soon realized what Pitch's greatest fear was. It was the sun, _Rapunzel. _That's why he wanted her gone…

Rapunzel soon realized this, too. She smirked and raised her hand out to Pitch. "I'm going to finish this once and for all! That's because… I will fight. I will fight until this madness has ended. I will…" she muttered under her breath as she suddenly looked up to me. _"I will fight for you."_

I gasped as I stared at her. Her eyes softened and immediately turned back to Pitch. I watched mesmerized at her beauty. Everything about her mystified me, she was shinning brightly as ever. She was more than just healing, she was the light. An angel from heaven to earth. And she just saved _my life. _She was… _everything to me._

Her hair, the magic and power of the sun reached out to Pitch. He gasped and tried to run away. But Rapunzel's power was stronger and soon reached Pitch and his doom.

The sun's power soon began to turn eat Pitch and his nightmares. The sun's power began injuring Pitch in every way, slicing through his body, but not deep. Pitch was clearly in pain, as it kept attacking him.

As Rapunzel's light and power filled the room, the room began to change. The darkness was being replaced by her light. We were soon, out of the nightmare world as our environment began to shift and turn. As our surroundings changed, the Moon finally revealed itself shinning through the darkness. The forest emerged from the darkness, the cool winter air making contact with my skin.

We, the other guardians soon realized that we had our powers back. Tooth happily flew up to the sky and admired her wings once again. I happily blew frost around the place, happy to have my powers back. But this was not time for games and fun times. We turned out heads back to Pitch.

Pitch lay on the ground. He was shivering. Rapunzel stopped attacking him with her powers, and watched him closely. "Please… stop."

"Sorry, Pitch. But we've got to end this," I said as I pointed my staff at him. I wanted to end this, end this _madness._ But I didn't have the heart to kill him. "Pathetic. You… you couldn't even kill the man that destroyed _your _lives."

"You're right… I don't," I said as I continued to point my staff at him. "But that's because I have a heart, Pitch. I won't kill you, but I'm going to seal you away, _for good."_

I pointed my staff directly at him, and shot ice and frost out of my staff. It began to freeze his entire body, from his feet all the way up to his head. "You can _never _destroy _fear, _Jack! _Never…"_ he yelled out as the ice reached to the top of his head. My ice turned him into an ice sculpture, sealing him away for , silent. His statue of frost showed fear clearly in his eyes.

I sighed as I turned to Rapunzel and the others. I saw her standing, and in front of her was… the spirit of her past husband. Rapunzel watched him closely, with pain and confusion clearly in her eyes. She tried to hold her breath as she bit her lower lip. She remembers her past, all the pain, misery, their adventures together as a tear was about to fall from her eyes.

Her husband's spirit cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears. He leaned in closely to her and muttered something in her ear. "_I'm glad you found your destiny, Blondie." _He smiled down at her as his body began to… transform and fade.

All of us watched closely, he suddenly looked up to me. "_Take care of Rapunzel for me, Jack." _I was surprised, but I nodded.

His body began to fade under the moonlight. Rapunzel's tears began to fall as she watched with her eyes gleaming under the moonlight. Eugene closed his eyes as his body seemingly began to dissolve and fade. Rapunzel cried his name one last time as she held his hand tightly. The wind blew the stray hair out of her face as she watched closely. Colors of the wind surrounded them, mystifying everyone at what was happening. Nothing was left but golden dusts and was blown away by the wind, along with Rapunzel's tears. It was blown away to a place unknown, doubting that anyone would see his remains anymore. But… I know he's still around. Watching closely, guiding Rapunzel. Somewhere, somewhere close yet far. Rapunzel slowly turned to us. She had a faint smile on her face as her eyes softened and looked up to me.

I didn't know what to feel. We defeated the greatest threat in our hearts, but why am I feeling… jealous? But I was. I was happy. Happy that… they finally had a formal goodbye. She doesn't need to feel guilty anymore about her past. She doesn't have anything to hold onto in her previous life anymore. I maybe jealous but… I couldn't help but feel sorry for Rapunzel as well. She's been through so much pain, agony… I can't help but wish that I was there when she needed me the most.

She suddenly ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back tightly. _It's… finally over. We defeated Pitch._ I happily thought to myself.

As her grip around my neck tightened, she whispers something in my ears. "It's over, Jack… _I'm yours and forever more._" She breathes heavily against my ear. I smiled as I wrapped my arms tighter around her waists.

"_**And you are mine**__," _I breathed out breathlessly at the thought of finally overcoming our fears, we could finally… be happy. Our hearts beat as one as I could feel her heavy breathing along my chest.

As we pulled away from each other, a spark enlightened as our eyes met. I stared at her, her face was shinning under the moonlight. Her lips formed into a smile, never wavering in making my heart skip a beat. I sighed happily, not wanting to break each others gazes.

I felt warmth creep along my bare feet. I realized something as I looked down to ground and to Rapunzel's feet. I was mystified as there were… fresh flowers blooming only to where she was standing. It was winter, how could this have happened?

She wondered and looked down as well, she gasped at what she saw. She kneeled down to touch the winter snow, but it melted at her touch and flowers began to bloom immediately. We both gasped.

"Did… I just do that?" she asked as she watched the flower bloom immediately. She immediately nurses the blooming flower in her palms, making it shimmer and bloom under the moonlight. North walked up to us. "I think that is… Spring blooming. You've yet to master your powers, Rapunzel. You still don't know a lot about it yet."

North suddenly looked up to the sky. "You rise with the moon, Jack. While you rise with the sun, Rapunzel," he smiled at us. "So different yet so alike… that is why the Moon called upon you, Rapunzel. This is… your fate."

Her eyes softened as she turned to the moon. With a faint smile, she whispered. "_Thank you_…"

We turned our heads to the other guardians, North happily put his hands on our shoulders and laughed. "Well, now this is a happy ending!"

"Not yet," Bunnymund exclaimed at us. "Who even has a happy ending without a party?"

"Then let's go!" Tooth held Rapunzel and Bunnymund's hand. While Sandy walked up to me and took my hand. I smiled and looked up to the moon as he seemingly smiled back to me.

The six of us happily trotted down the winter road as we began singing Christmas songs under the moonlight.

* * *

The young believer gasps as he awakes from his slumber. "That… that was Jack and Rapunzel! They saved the world!" he mutters breathlessly out of all his excitement. "I… I have to get the gang and tell them about this!" he cries out happily as he jumped out of his bed and headed for the door.

As he grabbed his jacket and cap, his father suddenly walks into the room. "Johnny…" his voice trailed off as he yawned. "What do you think you're doing so early in the morning?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Dad, I have to go! Jack Frost and Rapunzel must be waiting for me at the park!" he exclaims as he tried to run past his father who was standing by the door. His father flinches, but grabs hold of his sons arm. "Jack… Frost? You've… met him?" he asked as his eyes made a sparkle of curiosity. He remembers.

"Yes, dad! That's what I've been trying to tell you last night! But you were too tired from work so…" Johnny's voice trailed off as he adjusted his hat. "I wanted to tell you in a better time! Daddy, please let me go! I need to tell the others!"

His fathers eyes softened. His own son reminded him so much of how he was in his past. He also remembers his friend, the guardian. He let go of him as he patted his head. "Okay, okay. You can go. Just don't wake up their parents, okay?"

"Thanks dad!" he exclaims as he runs through the hallway.

"And Johnny?"

"Yes?"

"Next time… do you mind introducing me to your friend, Jack Frost?"

* * *

**Ahhh~ finally. I finished this chapter. I want to update the next one ASAP, cause I'm so happy about my Big Four fic! I'm seriously enjoying how the Big Four interact with each other, I hope you read it for me guys. I really want to post it already, but I have to finish this one first. D:**

**Oh, by the way... in my Big Four fic, since Jack and Punzie had already '_defeated' _Pitch, it will contain a villain from the books. YES! A villain from the books of the Guardians of Childhood, where ROTG was based from. And I thought that if Pitch would return as the villain for the third time (from ROTG movie and this fic), it would be overrated. Do you think so too? Well, I sure hope you give it a shot. The villain isn't an OC, okay. A villain from the books! Since I also realized that he/she would be the _perfect _villain for the Big Four, I just had to do it! Any idea who it could be? Will reveal as soon as I finish this fic! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, give me your thoughts about it! Especially Eugene and Rapunzel's goodbye. Oh, and thank you sooo much for all the reviews! It really keeps me going and it gives me motivation. Don't forget to review this chapter too, okay? Thank you! *sends love***

**Stay tuned for the next update and my Big Four fic! **


	13. Dance Forever

**Note: You might want to listen to Scream & Shout by Will I am and Britney Spears' song while reading this, to make your imaginations burst right out of the picture. **

* * *

As we walked up to the small village, it was already sunrise. We saw shadows of people who were waiting for us. It was Johnny and his friends. They noticed us and ran up to us and hugged me.

I happily hugged him back tightly and pulled away. "Jack, did you defeat the bad guy?" he asked. I was surprised, I never know that he knew about our fight with Pitch. I smiled, "Yeah, we defeated him and saved the world. Cool, huh?"

I glanced over to Rapunzel as she entertained the other kids. I turned back to Johnny, "Have you met the other guardians?"

Johnny shook his head.

"Then you guys are about to meet them," I smiled as I looked up to the sky. North's sleigh flew around the park before settling down and landed. The children began squealing in excitement and ran to his sleigh.

Sandy suddenly jumped out of the sleigh, he was holding a… boombox?! Sandy wore sunglasses, it actually made him look cool. I raised an eyebrow. What is going on here?!

Sandy pushed the play button, and started playing 'Scream & Shout' by… well, I forgot the artist. I heard the song before so I know.

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out And scream and shout, and let it out_

The children cheered with excitement of what was going to happen next. And to our surprise, Bunnymund jumped out of the sleigh and began to _breakdance! _

_We saying, oh we oh we oh wee oh we oh We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh we oh_

Rapunzel and I couldn't believe it. Our jaws dropped open as we watched Bunny… breakdance. I couldn't believe my own eyes.

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out And scream and shout, and let it out_

I watched wide-eyed in disbelief. I turned to Rapunzel, we had the same expression. We started to burst out laughing and smiled as we watched as Bunny dance to the music.

_We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh we oh_

As Bunny danced, Tooth flew out of the sleigh and began throwing confetti's into the air. North's yetis and elves jumped out of the sleigh with gifts in their hands. We started clapping our hands to the beat of the music as we watched Bunny dance.

_You are now rocking with Will. and Britney Spears_

We gasped again as North pushed Bunny out of the dance floor and claimed it for himself. He began breakdancing, but he was clearly better than Bunny! We all laughed, I couldn't believe my fellow guardians had such… _talent!_

As they continued dancing, North and Bunnymund started having a dance-off! North began to show off his mad moonwalk skills while Bunny began to head spin. I didn't know who was dancing better, or _weirder._ All the kids and even Rapunzel danced to the music. But all eyes were still on North and Bunny.

Suddenly, North motioned for me and Rapunzel. I shook my head rapidly while waving my hands to my face. I am _not _dancing.

Rapunzel suddenly took my hand and looked up to me and smiled. My eyes softened. I can't say no to that now, could I?

Rapunzel pulled me to the center of the dance floor, North and Bunny backed away. I threw my staff to Bunny as he caught it. Rapunzel and I started to dominate the dance floor. Everyone started cheering for us, I couldn't help but smile and laugh as we danced to the music.

…_You are now rocking with Will. and Britney Spears_

As the song's beat began to slow down a bit, our eyes met. When she turned around and I caught both her hands in mine. Our fingers intertwined, locked in a magical moment when neither of us wanted to move. Our faces so close, I swore I could breathe her in any moment now. Everyone around us watched closely as they threw their hands up in the air.

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_When me and you party together _

I listened closely to the lyrics of the song, our hearts beat began to beat as one. My breathing began to slow down.

_I wish this night would last forever_

_Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better _

I felt like the world around us… has stopped. We were frozen for the moment, never wanting to let go of each other. Knowing that… after this we would be away from each other. I just wanted to treasure this moment.

_And maybe it goes on and on and on and on _

_When me and you party together _

I smiled as I leaned my head against her forehead. She blushed slightly as I did so. I closed my eyes, wanting to cherish this very moment.

_I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever_

**I did. I wished this moment would last forever.**

The music started again into a happy beat, we pulled away from each other and began to dance together.

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out _

_And scream and shout, and let it out _

We started laughing as we danced to the music, let the music flow in our veins. Everyone else was laughing and cheering.

_We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh we oh _

_We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh we oh _

Our movements so in sync, it felt like we've practiced this dance before over and over. Everyone began to clap their hands to the beat of the music.

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_

_And scream and shout, and let it out _

As Rapunzel turned, I caught her hand and pulled her close to me. I smiled and spun her around the dance floor.

_We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh wee oh _

As the song ended, I pulled her close to me. One of my hands were on her hips while the other held her hands tightly. Her other hand rested on my shoulder. We were breathless, tired and fascinated of what we just did. Everyone started laughing and clapping.

I blushed as I realized that our face was so close to each other, she smiled as soon as she saw me blush. She leaned in and gave me a light peck on the cheek. My blush deepened as I stared at her.

She lightly laughed at me and cupped my cheeks. My eyes softened as I gave her a faint smile. I held her wrists as I leaned into her and _kissed _her passionately. I closed my eyes as I planted my lips on her soft rosy ones. She was clearly surprised, but began to kiss back.

We pulled away from each other and saw that everyone around us was having fun as well. The yetis kept the children company, which they didn't notice that I kissed Rapunzel. I glanced over to North, he smiled at me proudly. We smiled back, knowing that things were going to change from now on.

I realized that in the middle of all the joy and excitement, there was somebody watching us from afar. I let go of Rapunzel and curiously walked up to the person who was standing from afar. Rapunzel followed me behind shortly.

It was a man, he was watching the sunrise and was looking at the opposite direction. "Excuse me, s-"

I gasped as the man turned. _Jamie._ _Jamie Bennett. _

I couldn't believe it. It was him. But… older now. He wore glasses and his teeth grew back. But his facial features didn't change much… except for more broader shoulders and his jawline.

I gasped. I didn't know what to say. Does he… still remember me? I… don't know. "Jack, you okay?" Rapunzel asked.

I nodded unsurely. I didn't avert my gaze from Jamie. Is he mad at me? What do I say? How can I explain the reason why I haven't visited for years?

"Same old Jack Frost," he laughed out. His voice was a bit deeper now. "You haven't changed a bit."

"It's okay, Jack," Jamie patted me on the shoulder. "All I ask of you is…" his voice trailed off as he looked behind me. I turned my head and saw Johnny standing beside Rapunzel. "Take care and never let the ones you love… slip away."

Jamie turned with a smile and walked away. "I'll see you at dinner tonight, Johnny. Be good."

"I will daddy!" Johnny clung to my waists. I smiled down at him and watched Jamie disappear in sight. "I will, Jamie. _I will."_

As Jamie walked down the park's path, he thought to himself, _"We will always believe in you, Jack Frost."_

"I told you he still believes in you," Rapunzel grabbed my wrists. I smiled at both of them as we walked back to the other guardians and the children.

Johnny suddenly let go of me and ran to Toothiana's side as she danced with the children. The yetis were giving away gifts while Bunnymund began giving away little eggs as a souvenir to the kids.

"Now, _this _is a happy ending," Rapunzel's eyes softened as she watched the children dance and play.

"Not yet!" North exclaimed as he suddenly popped in between us. "Everyone, gather around!"

Everyone gathered around and watched as the not-so-formal ceremony start. One of North's yetis handed him the book of oath. North opened it as Rapunzel walked up to him.

North cleared his throat as he began to recite the oath. As he finished, he looked down at Rapunzel and smiled. "Do you accept?"

Rapunzel looked back to me and Johnny, she knew she wasn't just protecting the children of the world. But everyone she loved dearly, as in the future as she will bring balance to the seasons.

She smiled at us as she turned back to North, "I do."

"Everyone, I now present you our newest guardian, Rapunzel!" North exclaimed as he raised his arms up. "Rapunzel, _The Guardian of Creativity, The Spirit of Spring," _

I smiled at her. That was… _her center. _Imagination, beauty, healing. She was now the Guardian of Creativity.

Sandy let his golden sand into the air as it seemingly exploded into fireworks. The children started clapping happily.

"What are we waiting for?! Sandy, hit it!" North pointed at Sandy as a new song began to play once more.

I took Rapunzel's hand, and began to dance again. We smiled and danced, like we were never hurt, never felt the pain. Except, we accepted our fate.

I have never felt so alive, so in love in my life. And I knew it was going to last forever.

And I swear, at that moment, we were infinite.

* * *

**LE GASP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST FINISHED THIS STORY! SO HAPPY! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story of mine! There will be a sequel, THE BIG FOUR FANFIC! Hiccup and Merida will soon join their adventures!**

**To tell the truth, I was laughing so hard when I made this chapter. Especially the part where Bunnymund was dancing. I swear, I could imagine it all in my head. XD**

**So, I'll let you in a bit on what's going to happen in the sequel. There will be a love triangle between Merida, Hiccup and Astrid. Since we know that Astrid and Hiccup are kind of like a **_**thing **_**in the movie and TV series, I focused a lot on how Merida and Hiccups relationship grew through out the story of mine. And how they start to have growing unsure feelings and such. **

**And as for Jack and Rapunzel, they start to have conflicts on their relationship. They don't fight, it's the distance between them after all this time after they meet again. Something like that! I'm such a spoiler, sorry! D:**

**NOTE: I just posted my newest fic, The Big Four: Seasons. Check it out if you have the time. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS GUYS! This is the last chapter and I want to know what you guys thought of it! See you again! Xoxo, love ya'll!**


End file.
